It's OK
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Akashi Nanami dan Kuroko Miharu, mereka adalah istri dari sang pemain basket pro; Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada suatu hari, para istri mengetahui bahwa suami mereka selingkuh, tapi... sepertinya kedua istri mereka itu tidak keberatan- karena Sei-kun selingkuh dengan Kurokocchi! BL! YAOI! AKAKURO!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah.. ok, fic ini lahir karena percakapan nista diantara aku dan teman Fujoshi-ku di sela-sela pelajaran olahraga .-. **

**Sumpah demi mbah titan colossal, aku gak tau dari mana ini berawal dan sekarang berakhir menjadi fic macam ini. Maaf kalau ada typo pemirsa~ .-.v**

**SUMMARY: Akashi Nanami dan Kuroko Miharu, mereka adalah istri dari sang pemain basket pro; Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada suatu hari, para istri mengetahui bahwa suami mereka selingkuh, tapi... sepertinya kedua istri mereka itu tidak keberatan- karena Sei-kun selingkuh dengan Kurokocchi! BL! YAOI! **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di kota primadona negara Jepang- Tokyo, di ujung kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan keramaian. Ada sebuah kota yang damai, di sebuah kompleks perumahaan, ada dua rumah yang saling bertetangga. Yang di sebelah kiri, sebuah rumah minimalis dan tak terlalu besar ber-cat biru muda, terbangun kokoh dengan sebuah taman kecil di depan rumah- oh, dan sebuah lapangan kecil di belakang rumah dengan ring basket menghiasi lapangan itu.

Di sebelah kanan, sebuah rumah tak terlalu kecil maupun besar bewarna merah berdiri di sana, dengan taman di depan rumah yang didominasi oleh bunga mawar- menambah kecantikan rumah itu. Sama seperti rumah biru di sebelahnya, di belakang rumahnya terdapat lapangan untuk bermain basket.

Bisa dilihat pasti pemilik rumah itu senang dengan basket.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan sepinggang keluar dari rumah biru itu sambil meregangkan tangannya tinggi ke langit, setelah meregangkan tangannya, mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap ke arah kotak surat rumahnya itu. Dengan masih menggunakan baju piyama terusan, dia berjalan untuk mengecek kotak surat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu mendengar suara pintu rumah tetangganya terbuka. Dengan refleks, dia membalikkan badan, dan menyapa wanita yang baru saja keluar dari rumah bercat merah api itu.

"Nami!"

Sapanya kepada wanita berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah oriental, dengan mata yang hitam dan sedikit bercak merah menghiasi mata nya. Rambut nya yang sebahu tertepa angin pagi yang dingin, setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya di panggil, dia langsung melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_Ohayou, _Miha~" jawabnya dengan santai sambil berjalan menuju kotak surat rumahnya. Setelah mengambil surat dan koran, wanita yang bernama Miha itu, berjalan menuju pagar yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah tetangganya itu. Mereka sengaja membuat pagar itu tak terlalu tinggi, berhubung suami mereka ada teman yang sangat akrab.

"_Ohayou, _Nami~!" Sapa Miha lagi sambil memegang ujung pagar kayu itu, "Nam, Sei-kun belum bangun?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Gak kok, lagi mandi."

"Hee~ Kirain, soalnya dia pagi-pagi suka nyiram tanaman mawar kesayangannya itu~"

"Kalau kau sendiri? Tetsu sudah bangun?"

Miha menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung, "Belum, hehe~ Tadi malam dia langsung ambruk ke kasur karena kecapean."

"Sama dong kayak Sei-kun." Dan kedua sahabat itu pun tertawa. Sudah setahun mereka menjadi istri sang pemain basket pro yang terkenal- walaupun mereka terkenal dan bergelimang harta, mereka tak mau tinggal dengan fasilitas yang mewah. Toh buktinya, rumah mereka sederhana saja, tak terlalu besar dan berlebihan.

Hm? Kau bertanya kenapa mereka belum punya anak?

_Onegai. _

Jangan tanya itu, tanya saja sendiri ke Sei-kun dan Kurokocchi.

Author gak mau kena gunting dan passing yang mematikan.

Ok, cukup dengan prolog nya.

Pertama kita lihat keadaan pasangan suami-istri di rumah biru, ne~?

Setelah selesai dengan cucian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercinta-nya, Miha a.k.a Miharu bergegas ke kamar untuk membangunkan si _bluenette _ itu dari ranjang yang empuk. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, dan benar saja, dia masih tidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk guling.

Miharu menghela nafas lalu berniat untuk membangunkan suaminya itu- tapi ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Mana mungkin dia bisa membangunkan sosok suaminya yang bagaikan malaikat? Dengan muka yang _innocent _tanpa ada beban, ditambah lagi posisi tidurnya yang imut sambil memeluk guling.

_Ckrek!_

Diambilah satu foto suaminya yang sedang tertidur itu, "Lumayan untuk koleksi, fufufu~"

Mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, pria yang tadinya tertidur tadi bangun dan mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan sesekali menguap. "_Ohayou, _Miha..." Sapanya dengan lemas.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsu-kun~" Jawab Miharu, "Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah selesai." Ujar Miharu seraya dia membereskan ranjangnya itu, Tetsu a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan kembali ambruk ke atas ranjang.

"Hei, jangan tidur lagi!" Tegur istrinya, dengan perlahan, tangan Kuroko menggapai tangan Miharu dan menariknya sampai ia terjatuh ke ranjang. "T-Tetsu?" Muka Miharu sekarang sudah menjadi merah padam.

"Ngantuk..." Itulah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Dasar..." Miharu pun akhirnya ikut tidur juga.

...

**Anggap saja Nami dan Miha di sini adalah kalian ya. Jadi, turunkan boneka voodoo, **_**pitch-fork, **_**kapak, pisau, gunting, geranat dll kalian. **

...

Kita tengok keadan rumah merah sebelah~

Si wanita oriental yang ternyata adalah istrinya Seijuuro itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya yang entah kenapa selalu membawa-bawa gunting bewarna merah. Yah- tapi itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa wanita itu mencintai Seijuuro.

"Hmm~" Dia bersenandung sesekali di sela-sela aktivitasnya itu, tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Lalu disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, "Sei-kun, kamu-" Kata-kata wanita itu terputus saat si pria berambut merah itu memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya Nanami- atau yang sering di panggil Nami ini, awalnya memang terkejut menanggapi prilaku suaminya, tapi lama-lama dia me-rileks kan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya dengan lemas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Nami dengan nyaman, "Hmmm... _souka._" Dan mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu dengan damai.

...

Baiklah, dengan begini, prolog pun sudah berakhir dengan selamat sentausa~

Hari-hari kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pun berjalan dengan damai dengan kemesraan di antara mereka. Sama seperti Seijuuro dan Tetsuya – hubungan Nanami dan Miharu pun sangat baik.

Tapi, tak pernah terduga oleh Nami dan Miha. Bahwa...

Kedua suami mereka _selingkuh_.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: **

**Hope u like it guys~ Nyahahaha, ini benar-benar ide yang sangat gila. Tp ak sendiri gak tau kapan akan di update lagi – yahh... mungkin tergantung mood untuk menulis *di lempar gunting***

**Ja nee~**

**P.S: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Ini hadiah dariku untuk para reader sekalian~**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspect

_Hari-hari kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pun berjalan dengan damai dengan kemesraan di antara mereka. Sama seperti Seijuuro dan Tetsuya – hubungan Nanami dan Miharu pun sangat baik. _

_Tapi, tak pernah terduga oleh Nami dan Miha. Bahwa..._

_Kedua suami mereka _selingkuh_._

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 2**

**Suspect**

**.**

"Ne, Nami." Tanya Miharu tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Akashi Seijuuro, Nanami yang tadinya sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya di samping Miharu itu mengalihkan pandangannya sementara.

"Ada apa, Mi?"

"Apa belakangan ini Sei-kun sering pulang malam atau sering keluar rumah tanpa alasan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Gak- hanya penasaran saja."

"Eh... Etto, ya... belakangan ini Sei-kun memang suka pulang lebih malam, dan saat aku tanya dia mau kemana, dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja." Ucap Nanami sambil memerhatikan suaminya yang sedang bermain basket _one on one _dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di lapangan basket di halaman rumahnya itu.

"_Souka..._" Miharu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya dengan pandangan sayu- langit yang berwarna biru itu selalu mengingatkannya pada suaminya itu.

"Miha?"

"Sebenarnya, Tetsuya juga belakangan seperti itu. Saat pulang malam, setiap kali aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab karena ada acara saja- biasanya dia selalu menceritakannya kepadaku apapun itu."

"Miha..."

"Nami... apa kau pikir..," Miharu sekarang beralih menatap suaminya yang sedang bermain basket dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Seijuuro dan Tetsuya itu selingkuh?"

Nanami menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang-"

"Nanami!/Miharu!" Serentak kedua sahabat baik itu langsung menatap kearang kedua orang yang memanggil mereka itu, tampaknya Akashi dan Kuroko sudah selesai bermain basket dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan sambil sesekali menyeka keringat mereka. Miharu menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang perih, Nanami yang menyadari ekspresi Miharu itu hanya bisa diam saja- karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Miharu?" Tanya Kuroko saat sudah sampai di depan wanita itu, Miharu langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke iris _baby blue _milik pria itu, "A-ah, ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ada apa?"

"Tak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting."

"_Sou... _Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja ya, aku cemas."

"Un!" Jawab Miharu dengan senyuman, Kuroko pun membalas senyumannya. Nanami hanya bisa memberi senyuman lirih saat melihat sahabatnya memberikan Kuroko sebuah senyuman palsu- memang, Miharu itu pandai soal _poker face_. Tapi Nanami bisa tahu Miharu yang asli dibalik poker facenya itu, karena mereka sudah berteman selama 10 tahun lebih. Bukan bahan tertawaan bila Nanami tak bisa mengetahui sosok Miharu yang asli di balik poker face yang sering ia gunakan.

"Nanami." Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak wanita itu dengan lembut, refleks orang yang dipanggil itu pun membalikkan badannya- matanya pun langsung bertemu dengan mata _heterochromatic _itu, "Sei-kun..."

"Tak biasanya kau melamun."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Bukan masalah besar kok." Ucap Nanami untuk meyakinkan suaminya itu, tapi Akashi hanya menatap Nanami dengan intens tanpa mengatakan apapun. Nanami pun meneguk salivanya gugup, jujur saja, dia memang agak takut jika di tatap oleh Akashi seperti itu. Karena bisa saja dia langsung mengeluarkan gunting merahnya kapanpun.

"M-Miha, kita ke dalem yuk! Bikinin minum buat Sei-kun, sama Tetsu!" Ujar Nanami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "U-un! Yuk." Miharu pun berdiri dari tempatnya bersama Nanami dan mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi itu. Sedangkan kedua suami yang ditinggalkan di lapangan itu hanya bisa melihat sosok kedua wanita itu yang masuk ke rumah.

Mereka sadar bahwa ada yang aneh terhadap istri mereka.

...

Malamnya. Nanami terus berpikir tentang hal yang dibicarakan Miharu tadi siang, diantara ingin percaya dan tidak- jujur saja, sekarang dia sedang galau berat. Nanami melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, suara rintihan air _shower _bisa terdengar dari dalam- Akashi sedang mandi. Nanami pun mengambil ponselnya dari bawah bantal dan membuka menu pesan.

"_Nami... apa kau pikir,"_

Nanami menatap wallpaper ponselnya dengan rasa rindu yang sangat besar- fotonya dengan Akashi saat mereka pertama kali berpacaran.

"_Seijuuro dan Tetsuya itu selingkuh?"_

Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

Buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengetik sebuah pesan kepada sahabatnya; [Miha, apa kau percaya Tetsu itu selingkuh?]

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya pun berdering.

**[Entahlah, diantara percaya dan tidak... Kalau kamu?]**

[Sama, tak terpikir olehku kalau Sei bisa selingkuh...]

**[... Daripada begini terus, bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan hal ini berdua? Akan kita lakukan saat Seijuuro dan Tetsuya sedang keluar.]**

[Baiklah... SMS aku jika Tetsuya sedang tak ada di rumah ya.]

**[OK, kau juga ya, SMS aku '-'d]**

[Iya, Miha. Siip '-'/]

...

Hari Sabtu.

Biasanya hari di mana Kuroko berdiam diri di rumah bersama dengan Miharu, hanya sekedar bermanja-manja di rumah sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Bahkan sesekali mereka membuat kue bersama- dan tentu saja membuat vanilla shake kesukaan Kuroko. Tapi, kali ini berbeda dari hari biasa.

"Miharu, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Kuroko pada Miharu yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di _sketchbook_nya, Miharu langsung menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menatap Kuroko dengan heran, "Lho, tumben. Mau ke mana, Tetsuya?"

"Para senpai dan teman se tim basket dari Seirin ingin berkumpul."

"Bearti Taiga juga ikut?"

"_Hai." _

"_Souka... Jaa, itterasshai,_Tetsuya." Ucap Miharu dengan senyuman kepada suaminya itu, Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut- seketika semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah Miharu, "_Ittekimasu, _Miharu." Dengan itu Kuroko berpamitan dan dia pun keluar dari rumah, Miharu menaruh peralatan gambarnya dan menatap sosok Kuroko dari jendela rumah. Tampaknya Kuroko tak membawa mobilnya kali ini.

Miharu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam _touchscreen_nya, dengan lihai dia pun mengirim pesan kepada Nanami; [Nam, Tetsuya sudah pergi. Bagaimana dengan Seijuuro?]

**[Sei-kun juga barusan baru pergi, tumben dia tak membawa mobilnya.]**

[Yasudah, bisa gak kalau kamu ke rumahku sekarang?]

**[Bisa, tunggu ya.]**

[Ok, sankyuu Nam.]

Miharu pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menggambar yang sempat ia tunda tadi. Tapi sepertinya gara-gara pikirannya tentang Kuroko yang mungkin selingkuh itu, sesuatu yang ia gambar tak tergambar sesuai keinginan. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia menghapus dan memperbaharui gambarannya itu, tapi tetap saja. Miharu pun frustasi dan akhirnya melempar alat-alat gambarnya ke sampingnya dengan kesal.

"Tetsuya..."

_Ting tong!_

Ah, rupanya Nanami sudah sampai. Miharu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya cukup keras lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Seketika, dia bertemu dengan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Nami..."

"Hei, Miha."

Miharu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Nanami untuk masuk, Nanami pun masuk dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian, Miharu pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi satu set peralatan minum teh dengan sepiring kue kering.

"_Arigatou, _Miha."

"_Douita, _Nami." Miharu pun duduk di samping Nanami. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Pada akhirnya, Miharu pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Nami... Katanya Seijuuro mau pergi ke mana?"

"Katanya dia ingin membeli sepatu basket baru," Nanami pun tersenyum lirih, "Heh, padahal dia baru saja membeli sepatu baru beberapa hari yang lalu..." Miharu pun menatap Nanami dengan sedih.

"Kalau Tetsu?"

"Katanya sih dia mau kumpul-kumpul dengan anggota basket Seirin- tapi tak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

"Coba tanya Kagami, dia pasti datang 'kan?"

"Ya... mungkin." Miharu sekali lagi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak bernama 'Kagami Taiga'. Saat kontak itu sudah tertemu, jari Miharu ragu-ragu untuk memencet tombol panggil.

"Aku takut Nam... Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya berbohong?"

"Miha..." Nanami menggenggam tangan Miharu dengan erat dan tersenyum, Miharu juga ikut tersenyum dan mengambil nafas yang dalam. Tombol pangil pun terpencet.

_Trrt..._

Masih tak ada yang mengangkat.

_Trrt... Trrt..._

"Kumohon Taiga... angkatlah."

_Trrt- cklek._

[Halo?]

"Taiga?"

[Miharu? Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku.]

"Etto... apa hari ini ada acara kumpul-kumpul tim basket Seirin?"

[Hah? Kumpul-kumpul? Aku gak tau tuh ada yang begituan.]

_Deg!_

"Eh...?"

[Tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang itu. Sekarang aku sedang di _departement store _dengan Alex dan Tatsuya.]

"A-ah... _Souka..._"

[Miharu? Kau baik-baik saja?] Tanya Kagami dengan nada yang cemas, Miharu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Uun, aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou, _Taiga."

[Ya. Sama-sama.] Dengan itu sambungan itu pun terputus. Miharu menaruh ponsel nya di meja yang terletak di depannya, dia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Pundaknya pun mulai menggigil. Tak lama kemudian, air mata pun mulai membasahi pipi dan tangannya. Nanami hanya bisa merangkul sahabatnya itu dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang.

...

Sore itu.

Akhirnya Kuroko pun pulang.

"_Tadaiima._" Ujar si pemilik surai _baby blue _tersebut sambil melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki bisa terdengar mendekat. Sosok Miharu muncul dari balik tembok, Kuroko pun tersenyum saat melihat sosok istrinya itu.

"_Okaeri, _Tetsuya."

"_Tadaiima, _Miharu." Kuroko pun mengelus-ngelus kepala Miharu dengan lembut, Miharu pun tesenyum dan menikmati kepalanya dielus seperti kucing.

"Mau mandi dulu, Tetsuya? Akan kusiapkan airnya." Ujar Miharu.

"Un, _arigatou _Miharu." Miharu pun mengambil jaket Tetsuya dan memegangnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kamar dulu ya." Miharu hanya tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya itu. Degan helaan nafas, Miharu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa jaket milik suaminya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau yang berasal dari jaket itu.

"Hm?"

Didekatkan lah jaket itu ke hidungnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget. Bau parfum. Tentu, ini hanya sebuah harum dari parfum. Tapi Miharu ingat betul, ini bukan bau parfum yang sering Kuroko pakai. Kalau ada bau parfum sampai menempel seperti ini... pasti ada _seseorang _yang dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko dalam jangka waktu lama. Seperti waktu dari ia pergi sampai pulang ini.

Miharu langsung merasakan dadanya sesak.

Tapi... rasanya... ia merasa familiar dengan bau parfum itu.

Dimana ia pernah mencium bau itu?

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: **

**Wooohooo~! Percaya atau nggak, aku menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam sehari dan jangka waktu kurang lebih 2 jam.**

**Dan... damn, dat feels QAQ Kokoro ini nyesek saat mengetik chapter ini...**


	3. Chapter 3: Connects

_Didekatkan lah jaket itu ke hidungnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget. Bau parfum. Tentu, ini hanya sebuah harum dari parfum. Tapi Miharu ingat betul, ini bukan bau parfum yang sering Kuroko pakai. Kalau ada bau parfum sampai menempel seperti ini... pasti ada seseorang yang dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko dalam jangka waktu lama. Seperti waktu dari ia pergi sampai pulang ini. _

_Miharu langsung merasakan dadanya sesak._

_Tapi... rasanya... ia merasa familiar dengan bau parfum itu._

_Dimana ia pernah mencium bau itu?_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 3**

**Connects**

**.**

_Ssshhh..._

"...mi."

"..."

"Nanami."

"Huh?" Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil pun meresponnya setelah entah berapa kali ia panggil, pria bermata _heterochromatic _itu menatap kepada sosok istrinya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan kenapa dari tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari dirinya. Wanita bermata hitam-kemerahan itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum berbicara.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Itu. Gosong."

"Eh? Gosong?" Tiba-tiba penciumannya mencium bau gosong yang menyeruak di sekitarnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa _bacon _yang dia sedang masak itu gosong karena lama tak dibalikkan. Dengan cepat dia mematikan api kompor dan menatap lirih kerada _bacon _yang sekarang setengah hangus.

"_G-Gomenne, _Sei-kun... Ini jadi gosong." Ucap Nanami seraya dia menatap sang Akashi Seijuuro dengan pandangan takut.

"Tak apa, Nanami." Akashi pun mengusap-ngusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut, sedangkan Nanami hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan kepalanya di usap. Tentu saja Akashi menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil darinya, ditarik lah nafas dalam-dalam dan, "Bagaimana untuk sarapan hari ini kita makan di luar saja?"

Nanami mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi, "Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau juga sedang tidak _mood _untuk memasak. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Etto... un, boleh." Nanami mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mengambil kunci mobil dari meja lalu keluar rumah. Nanami menunggu sampai Akashi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Setelah memilih baju, ia meletakkan baju itu di atas ranjang. Tapi entah kenapa, kejadian kemarin melintas di pikirannya.

'_Kasihan Miha... Aku masih tak percaya kalau Tetsu-kun selingkuh...'_

Nanami langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan secepatnya berganti baju.

'_Kuharap hari ini berjalan dengan baik.'_

...

Nanami melahap _pancake _yang ia pesan di sebuah _famires (Family Restaurant) _yang terletak tak cukup jauh dari lingkungan rumahnya. Sedangkan Akashi sedang menyeruput kopi dengan santai sambil membaca koran- benar-benar _like a Boss _banget. Sesekali Nanami menatap figur suaminya yang berada tepat di sebrangnya.

"Ada apa, Nanami?"

"T-tak ada apa-apa." Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

_TRIIIIING TRIIIING _

"Sei-kun, HP mu bunyi tuh."

"Hm." Akashi menaruh koran dan cangkir kopi itu di atas meja sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil HP nya yang bewarna merah dan mengkilap. Saat melihat indentitas sang penelepon, wajah Akashi berubah menjadi ekspresi... senang. Matanya melebar dengan _excitement, _mulutnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Nanami yang tadi sedang makan, menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Bentar ya, ada telepon dari kantor."

'_Bohong.'_

"Aku akan keluar menerima telepon ini, kau tunggu di sini saja ya, Nanami."

'_Bohong. Kau bilang bahwa hari ini kau pastikan tak ada apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu itu karena kau pasti sampai mengancam para pegawai untuk itu.'_

"Un." Dengan ragu Nanami mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya angkat kaki dari situ. Tapi tentu saja Nanami masih memerhatikan sosok suaminya yang sekarang sudah di luar dan menerima panggilan itu. Nanami tanpa sadar menggenggam pisau yang a pegang dengan sangat erat.

Ia kesal melihat ekspresi suaminya saat menerima telepon itu.

Jarang-jarang suaminya yang terkenal sanggar dan suka membawa gunting itu bisa tersenyum dengan mudah hanya karena menerima sebuah telepon.

"Sei-kun..."

...

"Nanami, aku ada urusan sebentar di luar. Sekitar dua jam lagi aku akan kembali."

"Eh? Bukannya kau berjanji akan tetap di rumah bersamaku hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini hanya dua jam."

"Huh, baiklah." Ucap Nanami dengan sedikit kesal sambil me-manyunkan bibirnya. Akashi tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi istrinya itu, diangkat lah kedua tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Nanami.

"I-ittai, ittai, Se-kun." Lirih Nanami sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Akashi dari pipinya, Akashi menyeringai dan melepaskan genggamannya. Nanami pun mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Akashi, suaminya tersenyum sekali lagi lalu mengusap kepala Nanami.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nanami."

"Un, _itterasshai._"

Akashi pun keluar dari rumah. Nanami akhirnya berakhir menonton sebuah Anime yang belum sempat ia selesaikan- ini sebuah anime yang menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki bernama Misaki dan _roomate_-nya yang bernama Usagi, Nanami pun sesekali tertawa – bahkan berteriak ketika melihat suatu adegan. Yah... Walaupun begini-begini, Nanami masih setia menjadi Otaku, dan untungnya Akashi juga tak terlalu komplain tentang hobi istrinya ini.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

"Hm?" Nanami pun merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan, mata hitam bercorak merah itu langsung mengedip beberapa kali. "Miha? Ada apa ya... Jangan-jangan soal Tetsu lagi..."

**[Nam, aku mau nanya sesuatu. Kamu ada di rumah?]**

[Ada kok, langsung aja dateng ke sini. Aku lagi nonton anime, Sei-kun juga lagi gak ada di rumah.]

**[OK.]**

Waktunya menunggu sahabatnya itu merkunjung ke rumahnya.

...

Miharu sekarang sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan sesekali menyeruput teh darjeeling yang di sediakan oleh sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Nanami menyimpan nampan di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah Miharu, "Mi, mau nanya apa? Apa ini soal Tetsu lagi...?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu. Miharu berhenti menyeruput tehnya itu dan memandangi cairan cokelat yang berada di cangkir yang ia pegang dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ya, ini tentang Tetsuya... lagi." Wanita itu menyimpan cangkir teh itu ke atas meja dan menyodorkan sebuah jaket putih dengan garis-garis biru muda ke depan Nanami. Sedangkan wanita yang lainnya hanya menatap heran kepada jaket yang di pegang oleh Miharu, "Ini jaket siapa? Aku yakin ini bukan punyamu 'kan?"

Miharu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Punya Tetsuya."

"Terus, kenapa kau bawa ke sini?"

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa kau tahu wangi parfum yang menempel di jaket ini? Rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan bau ini, tapi aku tak bisa mejelaskannya..." Ucapnya sambil sesekali mengusap jaket milik suaminya itu, "Sini biar ku lihat." Miharu pun menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Nanami, setelah jaket itu tersampaikan, Nanami langsung mendekatkan jaket itu ke hidungnya. Seketika matanya membelalak.

Perasaan Miharu mulai tidak enak, "Nam...? Kau tahu itu parfum apa?"

Nanami menjauhkan jaket itu dari hidungnya dan mengembalikan jaket itu kepada sahabatnya dengan pelan, "Ini... aku tahu parfum apa ini..."

"Eh?! Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa yang memakai parfum ini?"

"Ya. Hanya seorang yang kutahu memakai parfum mahal seperti itu."

"Lalu... siapa orang itu?" Tanya Miharu dengan gugup sambil meremas keras jaket milik Kuroko. Hatinya mulai gundah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu, apakah pasangannya adalah seorang _ojousama _dari sebuah perusahaan ternama? Yah, begini-begini juga Kuroko benar-benar populer di kalangan wanita, walaupun kadang mukanya memasang _poker face _dan nada bicaranya sangat datar.

"Orang itu, adalah Sei-kun."

"..."

Miharu mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah?"

"Serius Mi... Ini parfumnya Sei-kun, dia pakai parfum ini setiap hari. Makannya aku tahu."

"Tu-tunggu... kalau sampai parfumnya Sei melekat di jaket Tetsuya- bearti Sei sangat dekat dengan Tetsuya seharian dong?"

Kini giliran Nanami yang kicep.

"Bisa jadi..." Nanami mulai mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan lembut dengan pose layaknya seorang detektif. Miharu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini yang sebagian besar tak berubah dari sejak mereka bertemu- kadang orangnya itu _chuunibyou. _Tak lama kemudian, Nanami melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya dan menatap Miharu dengan serius.

"A-Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan hal yang sempat kita pernah bayangkan itu terjadi di dunia nyata?"

"...Maksudmu, hal yang waktu _itu _sempat kita diskusikan dan debatkan?"

Nanami mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Mau memastikannya?" Miharu melirik kepada Nanami, sedangkan wanita yang satunya lagi hanya menyeringai tipis, "Tentu."

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Nanami untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, Miharu tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tak apa. Kau sendiri?" Nanami mengangkat jempolnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan nanti ya."

"Kau juga ya, Miha."

Sebuah strategi pun disusun.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Duum Duum Duum~! **

**Yang kalian tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, minna-san~ Mari kita ungkap pasangan selingkuhan Sei dan Tetsu.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

"_Mau memastikannya?" Miharu melirik kepada Nanami, sedangkan wanita yang satunya lagi hanya menyeringai tipis, "Tentu."_

"_Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Nanami untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, Miharu tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan._

"_Tak apa. Kau sendiri?" Nanami mengangkat jempolnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan nanti ya."_

"_Kau juga ya, Miha."_

_Sebuah strategi pun disusun._

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Nanami? Sampai memanggil Miharu dan Tetsuya kemari." Ucap sang Akashi Seijuuro sambil menyesap teh yang baru saja Nanami sediakan untuknya. Sedangkan Miharu dan Kuroko duduk di sofa merah yang berada di sebrang Akashi dan Nanami. Setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi tadi, para istri pun saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya."

Para suami pun langsung menegang saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil dengan nada yang serius seperti itu.

"Ya, Nanami?"

"Ada apa, Miharu?"

Ketegangan di antara mereka berempat semakin bertambah dikarenakan sikap kedua istri yang diantara gelisah dan ketakutan. Sekali lagi mereka betukar pandang dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Nanami, Miharu, kenapa kalian gelisah seperti itu?"

"Kalau ada masalah, kalian bisa cerita apa saja kepada kami." Tambah Kuroko.

Miharu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Te-Tetsuya..."

"Seijuuro-kun..." Akashi mengedipkan matanya saat dipanngil dengan nama lengkapnya oleh istrinya itu.

"Apa kau selingkuh?" Tanya mereka dengan bersamaan sambil menatap Akashi dan Kuroko yang sekarang sudah berekspresi sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kedua wanita tersebut. Akashi lalu menyimpan cangkir teh yang ia pegang tadi ke atas meja di depannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan angkuh.

"Maksudmu, Nanami?"

"Seperti yang kita bilang tadi, Sei-kun. Apa kau selingkuh?" Tanya Nanami dengan suara yang lebih tegas.

"Tidak. Tak mungkin aku selingkuh, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Akashi berusaha merayu istrinya yang sekarang terlihat sedikit kesal itu, tetapi Nanami hanya diam dan menatap balik Akashi dengan pandangan dingin, "Bohong."

Sekarang Akashi memilih diam. Tak sudi gunting bergagang merah kesayangannya itu dibawa oleh istrinya dan balik mengintrogasinya menggunakan gunting itu. Percayalah, Nanami pernah mengancam balik Akashi menggunakan gunting kesayangan pria itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tetsuya?" Miharu memicingkan matanya kepada Tetsuya yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Miharu, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

Rasanya Miharu ingin lari ke dapur dan membawa pisau untuk mengancam Kuroko.

Karena pada akhirnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Tapi, karena merasa dia lah yang paling berwibawa (?) dari yang lainnya, Akashi yang pertama untuk berbicara diantara keheningan yang menerpa mereka, "Jadi, dari mana kalian menyimpulkan kalau kami ini selingkuh?"

Nanami dan Miharu bertukar pandang.

"Kita melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kalian selama beberapa minggu ini."

"Minggu?"

"Ya, Tetsuya." Jawab Miharu.

"Kami pun tahu siapa pasangan selingkuhan kalian berdua, yah, kuharap hipotesis kami ini salah." Ujar Nanami.

Kuroko dan Akashi menelan saliva mereka.

"Oh? Mari kita dengarkan hipotesis kalian ini." Kata Akashi dengan kalem – tapi dia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang dari tadi terus berdegup kencang tak karuan karena gugup dan tertangkap basah oleh istrinya sendiri. Dasar Akashi, sang Kapten dari tim Basket Internasional Jepang, _pride_nya sangat tinggi di banding dengan yang lain.

Miharu dan Nanami mengangguk.

"Jadi, kami menyimpulkan, bahwa selingkuhan Tetsuya/Sei itu adalah-"

Kuroko dan Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Seijuuro."

"Tetsu."

Kedua suami kicep.

"HAH?!" Mereka mulai OOC di sini.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Akashi.

Nanami melihat Akashi dengan muka 'WTF', "Jadi, yang kumaksud itu adalah; selingkuhanmu itu adalah Tetsu."

"Ma-Maksudmu, kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku selingkuh dengan Tetsuya, dan aku adalah _gay_?" Akashi mulai kehilangan _poker-face_nya. Nanami dan Miharu mengangguk bersamaan. Kuroko yang awalnya melihat Akashi, pandangannya pun langsung diarahkan kepada istrinya tercinta itu – sudah lama dirinya tak melihat Miharu dengan ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Tetsuya..."

"Ada apa, Miharu?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan berlagak kalem padahal rasanya hatinya mau bucat sekarang juga.

"Benar 'kan? Bahwa kau selingkuh dengan Seijuuro?"

"Itu tidak benar, aku-"

Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh lagi karena sudah mendapat _death glare _dari Miharu yang marah.

"_Su-Sumimasen..._"

Dan keheningan pun melanda di sekitar mereka. Bukan tidak ada yang ingin berbicara, tapi keadaan memaksa mereka untuk tidak bisa bicara. Atmosfir yang berat. Situasi yang canggung. Kedua suami yang baru saja ketahuan selingkuh. Ditambah lagi istri mereka berdua pun balik menyerang mereka. Miharu melirik ke Nanami, dan wanita itu juga membalas dengan melirik kembali. Lalu mereka menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Kalian ini..." Nanami memijit-mijit pelipisnya dengan pelan.

"Kita ini gak marah kok..." Miharu menatap kepada Kuroko dan Akashi dengan pandangan yang biasa, bukan _death glare _yang ia tadi pancarkan.

"Eh?" Akashi dan Kuroko terheran.

"Seperti yang kau tadi dengar, Sei. Kami tidak marah." Nanami mencoba untuk meyankinkan mereka atas perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa... kalian tidak marah kepada kami?"

"Ho? Jadi kau ingin benar-benar kami marah?" Ucap Miharu dengan dingin.

"Ti-tidak."

"Jadi, cepat katakan. Apa benar kalian selingkuh?"

Kali ini adalah Kuroko dan Akashi yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Ya."

"Dengan orang yang kami sebutkan tadi?" Ucap Nanami sambil memandang kedua pria yang terdiam duduk di sofa tepat di depannya.

"Ya."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kaki Nanami dan Miharu menjadi lemas dan akhirnya mereka pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Nanami!"

"Miharu!"

Para suami yang cemas akan keadaan istri mereka, langsung menghampiri kedua wanita itu dan mengelus-ngelus punggung mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Miharu dan Nanami tidak bergerak maupun berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, tentu saja Kuroko dan Ashi dibuat bingung dan cemas olehnya. Dengan bibir yang agak ragu untuk terbuka, Miharu berbicara;

"Na-Na-Nami... Kok aku jadi lemes ya?"

"Ma-Ma-Mana aku tahu, Mi... Aku juga lemes banget..."

"Miharu, kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Nanami, ada apa?"

"..."

"Oi."

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Karena suara teriakan yang luar biasa, Kuroko dan Akashi langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Begini-begini juga mereka masih sayang telinga mereka, apalagi Akashi, apa kata dunia kalau sang Akashi Seijuuro ini kehilangan pendengarannya hanya karena teriakan dari istrinya. Sangat mengenaskan bukan?

"Na-Nanami?"

"Mi-Miharu? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Gi-Gimana nih Nam... Kayaknya gue ak akan bisa tidur malem ini..." Miharu mencoba untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan kepada pundak Kuroko sebagai penompang.

"Gu-Gue juga Mi... Malem ini kayaknya gue gak akan bisa tidur..." Nanami juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Miharu.

Ok. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan mulai aneh.

"Oi, kalian kenapa?" Ucap Akashi sambil menatap kepada sosok istrinya yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Nanami tidak berbicara apapun, tapi Akashi bisa melihat bahwa dia tersenyum walaupun sebagian mukanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang hitam.

Miharu tidak berbicara apapun juga, tetapi ia malah tertawa kecil seperti _mad scientist _yang berhasil pada eksperimennya. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya dan langsung mengusap-ngusap lengannya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada hantu berada di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Ahhh~ Tak kusangka impianku menjadi nyata~"

"Hal yang sudah kuimpikan selama ini menjadi nyata~ Arigatou ne, Sei-kun~"

Entah kenapa para istri menjadi mode yandere.

Kuroko dan Akashi langsung merinding melihat sosok dari istri mereka yang baru saja mereka lihat saat ini.

"Tetsuya, kami tidak marah kok. Serius~"

"Benarkah?" Miharu mengangguk.

"Sei-kun, silahkan saja selingkuh dengan Tetsu semaumu~"

"Apakah kau masih waras?" Nanami langsung membungkam mulut Akashi dengan _death glare_nya.

Miharu dan Nanami sekali lagi bertukar pandang.

"Kami Fujoshi."

Akashi dan Kuroko ngicep.

"EH?!"

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Merry christmas and happy new year :3**

**Anggap aja ini hadiah dariku~**


	5. Chapter 5: Fujoshi

_Kuroko dan Akashi langsung merinding melihat sosok dari istri mereka yang baru saja mereka lihat saat ini._

"_Tetsuya, kami tidak marah kok. Serius~"_

"_Benarkah?" Miharu mengangguk._

"_Sei-kun, silahkan saja selingkuh dengan Tetsu semaumu~"_

"_Apakah kau masih waras?" Nanami langsung membungkam mulut Akashi dengan death glarenya._

_Miharu dan Nanami sekali lagi bertukar pandang._

"_Kami Fujoshi."_

_Akashi dan Kuroko ngicep._

"_EH?!"_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter ****5**

**Fujoshi**

**.**

"Eh? Kalian tak tahu apa itu Fujoshi?" Tanya Nanami dengan heran, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sedangkan Akashi ngicep sambil senyum mesem, "Hoo... Jadi Sei-kun tahu ya?"

"Tak kusangka sang Akashi Seijuuro mengetahui apa itu Fujoshi, tapi rasanya aneh juga, masa Tetsuya tidak tahu apa itu Fujoshi – Hey, kalian ini pasangan _yaoi _loh, _gay _loh!" Ujar Miharu heran kepada suaminya itu. Kuroko lalu melirik ke arah istrinya yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu, " Jadi, maksudmu, perempuan-perempuan yang selalu berteriak-teriak saat aku dan Seijuuro berdekatan itu namanya Fujoshi?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka inosen.

Miharu mengangguk, "Begitulah, dengan kata lain; Fujoshi itu adalah perempuan yang menyukai – mencintai hal-hal yang berbau _homoseksual._" Kali ini Nanami yang mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Be-Begitu ya..."

Suasana pun kembali hening.

Akashi menghela nafas dan merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk itu, mata _heterochromatic _nya menatap kalem kepada kedua wanita yang ber-status 'istri' itu, "Jadi... sejak kapan kalian menjadi seorang Fujoshi?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada suara yang penasaran, Miharu dan Nanami bertukar pandang.

"Kalau aku sih, dari kelas 4 SD." Jawab Miharu dengan muka inosen.

Kuroko ngicep lagi. Tak disangka bahwa istri yang ia kenal 'inosen' itu sudah mengenal yang namanya homoseksual dari umur yang sangat muda itu – _please, _ini kelas 4 SD loh!

"Hmm, kalau aku mungkin sekitar SD, entah kenapa aku suka melihat adengan Naruto dan Sasuke tak sengaja berciuman di episode-episode awal. Dan puncaknya aku menjadi Fujoshi _hardcore _saat menginjak kelas 2 SMP, itulah disaat aku bertemu Miha." Nanami menjawab tanpa keraguan di wajahnya.

Akashi langsung menatap tajam kepada Miharu, tetapi Miharu yang bisa dibilang sudah 'kebal' dengan _death glare_nya Akashi hanya menatap balik suami sahabatnya itu dengan kalem, "Apa?"

"Jadi _kau _lah yang _menodai _istri-ku dengan yaoi?"

"Ya begitulah, tingkah Fujoshinya menjadi _hardcore _setelah bertemu denganku. Masalah?"

"Sialan kau, Miharu."

"Ho? Bukannya sebaiknya kau berterima kasih kepadaku? Jika dia tak bertemu denganku, mungkin sekarang Nami langsung minta cerai."

_Good point..._

"Tch."

"Seperti itulah, Sei-kun. Syukur ya, aku seorang Fujoshi." Ucap Nanami dengan senyum.

"Hn."

"Hehe~"

"Tapi, Miharu." Akhirnya Kuroko pun berbicara, "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membenci kami? _Aku_ selingkuh dengan Seijuuro. Tidakkah kau merasa jijik kepadaku? Memang, ku tahu kalau kau Fujoshi, tapi... tetaplah, _suami_mu sendiri selingkuh dengan orang lain."

Kata-kata Kuroko membuat semua orang yang berada di sana membungkam mulutnya. Miharu memalingkan pandangannya ke lantai, ekspresinya tak terlihat dengan jelas karena tertutup rambutnya. Suasana pun dibuat semakin canggung, tak lama kemudian Miharu beranjak dari posisinya dan memeluk Kuroko dengan lembut. Mata _baby blue _Kuroko terbelalak saat mendapat pelukan hangat dari istrinya itu. Nanami dan Akashi pun dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Tetsuya," Panggil istinya dengan suara lembut, "Aku tak membencimu dengan apapun itu alasannya, walaupun kau selingkuh dengan orang lain." Miharu membuat jarak sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki tercintanya itu, senyuman lembutlah yang ia perlihatkan kepada Kuroko.

"Miharu...?"

"Tetsuya, ikutilah kata hatimu. Jika kau mencintai Seijuuro, tetaplah bersamanya. Tapi jika kau masih mencintaiku, tetapi kau juga merasa begitu kepada Seijuuro – aku tak masalah, asalkan Tetsuya bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Ah... Rasanya Kuroko ingin menangis dan sujud syukur telah dianugrahi seorang istri seperti dirinya.

Nanami ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati suaminya, Akashi hanya bisa mengangkat alis – penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Nanami menyentuh tangan Akashi dan membawanya sampai tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, "Sei-kun."

Akashi terbelalak melihat sosok istrinya seperti itu.

Jika sekarang ada cermin di sekitarnya, mungkin Akashi tak akan percaya bahwa mukanya sudah dihiasi dengan semburat merah – seperti warna rambutnya.

Nanami mengelus-ngelus pipinya ke tangan Akashi, "Sei-kun, aku juga sependapat dengan Miharu. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mematuhinya. Jika kau lebih memilih Tetsu daripada aku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Percayalah."

"Nanami..."

Kedua suami pun kalah telak.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko dan Akashi yang bertukar pandang.

"Miharu, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang egois – bahkan plin plan, tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan apapun. Aku mencintaimu dan juga Seijuuro."

"Nanami, aku mencintaimu, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Rasa cintaku kepada kalian berdua begitu besar, sehingga aku tak bisa memlilih salah satu diantara kalian."

"Jadi,"

Miharu dan Nanami menelas saliva dengan gugup.

"Maukah kau tetap menjadi istriku sampai akhir hayatku?"

Entah kenapa dan kapan mereka diskusikan, kata-kata itu terucapkan dengan singkron dari mulut kedua pria pemain basket itu. Miharu dan Nanami yang tak kuasa menahan air mata mereka, dipeluk eratlah suaminya sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia. Sejujurnya, ada rasa takut dan cemas di dalam diri kedua wanita itu, walaupun mereka Fujoshi, tetap saja rasanya takut jika Akashi dan Kuroko lebih memilih orang lain selain mereka.

"U-Un..." Jawab Miharu dengan suara kecil sambil menimbun kepalanya di dada Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala istrinya itu.

"_Sei-kun no baka..._" Nanami pun manyun – tapi tentu saja ia sangat bahagia, "Ya ya, terserah dirimu saja." Akashi ikut tersenyum seperti Kuroko – ya, _tersenyum_. Sepertinya di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanyalah Nanami dan Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat, kedua pasangan itu sepertinya sudah kembali normal.

Miharu berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap air matanya, "Kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang, sudah malam."

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang lagi?" Tanya Nanami, Miharu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kuroko pun ikut berdiri dan mengenggam tangan istrinya itu, "Ayo pulang."

"Hm? Tetsuya menginap di sini saja."

"Eh?"

"Menginap lah di sini, aku akan membawa Nami ke rumahku. Dengan begitu kau bisa berduaan dengan Seijuuro. Bagaimana?" Sejujurnya, bagi Nanami dan Akashi itu bukan tawaran yang buruk. Bagi Nanami, dengan begitu pasangan AkaKuro ini akan semakin dekat – sama saja akan semakin banyak _fan service _yang di tawarkan. Bagi Akashi, hampir sama, berduaan saja di rumah dengan Kuroko. Tak buruk.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada alasan. Dengan begini kau dan Seijuuro bisa lebih dekat 'kan?"

"Ya... mungkin." Wajah Kuroko dihiasi semburat pink. Rasanya Miharu ingin memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat – tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, takut jika nanti Kuroko malah pingsan.

"Kalau begitu setuju ya! Ayo Nam, kita _pulang~_" Ujar Miharu sambil menarik tangan Nanami, sedangkan orang yang ditarik itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan akhirnya mengikuti Miharu ke rumahnya yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Meninggalkan pasangan AkaKuro berdua di rumah.

...

"Haaahh... Pasti Sei-kun dan Tetsu sedang..."

"Aku tahu, Nam. Tapi mau gimana lagi?"

Kedua istri pun sedang memasuki sesi curhat di kamar Miharu, lengkap dengan kue sebagai cemilan dan secangkir cokelat panas menemani malam mereka. Kini pikiran mereka dipenuhi oleh momen-momen AkaKuro.

"Nam, di rumahmu di pasang CCTV tidak?" Tanya Miharu penasaran lalu ia menyesap cokelat panasnya, "Hanya di beberapa tempat, masih banyak _blank spot. _Memang kenapa?" Nanami juga ikut menyesap minumannya itu.

Miharu menyeringai.

Nanami ngicep.

"Punya uang tabungan?"

Akhirnya pikiran Nanami nyambung dengan sahabatnya itu.

"_Banyak._"

"Baiklah. Mari kita berbelanja besok."

"Siap, Mi."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**OMAKE:**_

Keesokan harinya, pukul 08.00.

Kuroko pulang ke rumah – digendong oleh sang Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko terlihat lelah dan... kulitnya terlihat sangat mulus. Akashi yang merasa _menang _hanya bisa menyeringai seraya ia menggendong Kuroko ke kasur. Nanami dan Miharu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menyumbat hidung mereka dengan tissue, mau bagaimana lagi? Pikiran mereka penuh dengan gambar AkaKuro sedang melakukan _itu._

'_LAIN KALI AKU HARUS LIHAT MEREKA MELAKUKAN _ITU!_'_

Pikir kedua istri itu kompak.

_**OMAKE END.**_

**A/N:**

**Halo semua, saya harap kalian masih mengingat fanfiction ini. **

**Ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan saya tidak bisa menyentuh laptop dalam beberapa bulan ini. Dan selamam itu, saya mendapatkan review maupun PM berupa pertanyaan apakah fanfiction ini akan naik rating? **

**Saya kira akan naik.**

**Tapi itu juga tergantung kalian, jika kalian ingin, saya akan taikkan rating ini menjadi M dan menulis adegan 'lemon' dengan leluasa.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya – mungkin akan saya update besok atau lusa, entahlah. Karena saya sudah menulis chapter selanjutnya dan rampung dalam sekitar 12 halaman.**


	6. Chapter 6: CCTV

"_Nam, di rumahmu di pasang CCTV tidak?" Tanya Miharu penasaran lalu ia menyesap cokelat panasnya, "Hanya di beberapa tempat, masih banyak blank spot. Memang kenapa?" Nanami juga ikut menyesap minumannya itu._

_Miharu menyeringai._

_Nanami ngicep._

"_Punya uang tabungan?"_

_Akhirnya pikiran Nanami nyambung dengan sahabatnya itu._

"_Banyak."_

"_Baiklah. Mari kita berbelanja besok."_

"_Siap, Mi."_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter ****6**

_**CCTV**_

**.**

Miharu mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di hadapan cermin sambil sesekali bersenandung irama lagu kesukaannya. Mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri dengan mantap lalu beranjak dari meja rias, tak lupa juga memberi salam kepada suaminya tercinta bin uke se-_kisedai _sebelum pergi belanja bersama sahabatnya ke Mall di Kota.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Tetsuya." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Mau ke mana?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nigou – anjing kesayangan dan kepunyaan keluarga Kuroko – yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Belanja bersama Nami – bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, ya?"

"Oh, itu. Maaf, aku lupa."

Wanita yang merangkap sebagai istrinya Kuroko itu berjalan mendekati suaminya dan duduk disebelahnya, tangannya pun ikut mengelus bulu hitam putihnya itu dengan lembut, "Sepertinya kami akan pulang agak sore, jadi, daripada sendirian di rumah – alangkah baiknya jika kau ajak Seijuuro jalan-jalan."

"Seijuuro-kun?"

"Ya. Sendirian di rumah juga bosan, 'kan?"

"Ya... Memang."

"Tenanglah. Akan kuusahakan pulang cepat." Miharu tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Kuroko dengan lembut, Kuroko pun ikut tersenyum dan mencium balik wanita itu di pipi. Miharu hanya bisa tertawa geli mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa biru laut itu dan menatap Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Miharu. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja aku." Miharu mengangguk dengan mantap lalu keluar rumah dengan menutup pintunya hampir tidak ada suara.

...

"Se-Sei-kun! Lepaskan aku!" Akashi Nanami kali ini sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat suaminya dari pinggangnya. Sedangkan si suami yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba 'mengekang' istrinya itu hanya bisa menutup matanya karena masih ada rasa kantuk menghantuinya – walaupun begitu, ia masih punya tenaga untuk mengekang istrinya itu. Aneh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Belanja ke Mall..."

"Ho? Dengan siapa?" Kali ini Akashi membuka matanya dan menatap Nanami dengan mata _heterochromatic_nya. Melihat mata itu, Nanami mulai gelisan dan merasa dirinya ditelanjangi (?)

"Tentu saja dengan Miha – siapa lagi?"

"Hm..." Ia kembali menutup matanya. Jujur saja, kadang sang Akashi Seijuuro juga bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, dan Nanami sering dibuat pusing olehnya, ia harus memutar otak untuk mengatasi _baby _Akashi.

Nanami mulai lelah dengan ini.

Dengan agak dipaksa, akhirnya Nanami bisa lolos dari cengkraman mautnya Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sei-kun." Ucapnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi suaminya itu. Seketika Akashi langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil sesekali menguap.

"Jangan lupa bawa ponselmu. Gunting merahku siap menyiksa para pria cabul di luar sana." Ucapnya dengan raut muka seram dan mata yang berkilau saat membayangkan cara-cara 'interogasi'nya kepada berbagai pria hidung belang dengan berbagai cara pula. Karena raut muka Akashi sudah mulai berbubah menjadi 100 persen seorang _yandere _dan psikopat, Nanami mulai merasakan keringan dingin membasahi dahinya.

"_J-Jaa ne, _Sei-kun. Miharu sudah menungguku." Dengan begitu Nanami langsung meninggalkan kamar dan meninggalkan Akashi dengan imajinasi gilanya di kamar. Setelah keluar dari rumah dan menutup gerbang, ia langsungbertemu dengan Miharu yang sedang duduk di mobil _sports_ hitamnya sambil mendengarkan lagu _opening _dari anime yang bertemakan seorang pemuda yang ingin membunuh para _titan _dari muka bumi. Nanami dengan cepat berjalan ke sebelah kanan lalu membuka pintu dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Tak juga. Aku sempat menulis beberapa paragraf _fanfiction_ selagi menunggumu."

"Kau masih menulisnya?"

"Tentu. Begini juga _fanfiction_ku cukup digemari orang, _follow _dan _favorite _sudah mencapai angka 300." Ucap Miharu dengan arogan. Nanami hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil melihat sisi lain dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ya, Miharu-sama memang hebat." Nanami lalu menarik sabuk melintangi tubuhnya lalu menguncinya sampai ada suara 'klik' terdengar, "Ayo pergi, aku tak mau terjebak macet."

"Oke oke." Miharu juga memakai sabuk pengamannya dan memutar kunci mobil, seketika mesin mobil menjadi hidup dan menderum keras. Setelah memposisikan gigi mobil, tuas gas mulai di tekan dan mobil pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan aspal kota.

...

Sementara itu, pasangan AkaKuro

...

"Seijuuro-kun."

"Hm?"

"Tanganmu."

"Hn."

"Seijuuro-kun. Jawab aku dengan benar." Kuroko mulai darting.

"Mm hm."

"Seijuuro-kun!" Kuroko mengambil bantal yang berada di sampingnya lalu melemparnya ke muka Akashi dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan pass-kai. Alhasil Akashi yang malang terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kuroko karena terpental ke belakang. Akashi lalu duduk sambil mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya yang sempat terantuk _bed post_.

"Aduduh... Tetsuya. Kau tak usah memukulku dengan bantal sekeras itu."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kukira ada apa, ternyata kau hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di ranjang." Ucap Tetsuya dengan agak kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, karena saat ia menikmati paginya dengan meminum vanilla milkshake buatan istrinya, tiba-tiba Akashi menelepon dengan suara yang bisa dibilang seperti orang sakit. Karena terkejut, Kuroko cepat-cepat berlari menuju rumah Akashi dan mendapati si pria yang memanggilnya itu sedang tiduran di ranjangnya dengan nyaman.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sendirian di rumah, Nanami sedang keluar bersama Miharu."

"Ya aku juga sendirian di rumah saat ini."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja." Mata _heterochromatic_ Akashi mulai bergelimang dengan buas seperti predator.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan di ranjangmu? Sepertinya tidak, Seijuuro-kun. Jika ingin ada yang menemani, peluk saja guling kesayanganmu itu." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar sambil menunjuk sebuah guling putih yang tergeletak di sampingnya dengan inosen.

"Tetsuya jahat." Akashi mulai merangkak mendekati uke kesayangannya itu, "Untuk apa aku mempunyai dirimu jika akhirnya aku tidur dengan hanya ditemani oleh sebuah guling." Tangannya pun mulai merangkul badan Kuroko dari belakang, Kuroko yang terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa – hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Lagipula," Tangan Akashi dengan pelan menyusuri perut Kuroko, mengelusnya dengan lembut, seketika Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sentuhan yang sangat familiar baginya. Akashi menyeringai melihat reaksi si pria _baby blue _ itu, tangannya pun ia bawa lebih kebawa sampai ke paha jenjang milik Kuroko, "Kau tahu? Aku tak _hanya _ ingin bermalas-malasan di ranjang, Tetsuya."

"Se-Seijuuro-kun..."

Tangannya ia bawa keatas sampai meraba bagian yang berada di selangkangan kaki Kuroko, tangan yang satunya lagi ia bawa untuk menyentuh bagian dada Kuroko. Karena sentuhan dari Akashi, Kuroko mengerang pelan dan kepalanya ia lempar ke belakang sampai mengenai pundak Akashi yang sedang seru 'mempermain'kannya.

"Mari bersenang-senang, Tetsuya."

...

Sementara itu, para istri yang sedang bergosip

...

"Hei, Nam." Tanya Miharu disela-sela mengamati berbagai kamera CCTV yang terpampang di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Nanami yang sedang mengamati juga, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita di sebelahnya itu.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa Seijuuro sedang bersama Tetsuya sekarang?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Hmm... Aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau Tetsuya sesekali menjadi seme-nya Seijuuro."

_What the fu – _

"Mi, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Tak sopan!" Miharu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemari kaca itu dan menatap Nanami dengan pose arogan – bayangkan saja seperti Ciel Phantomhive dengan pose satu tangan di pinggangnya dengan mata yang menatap rendah lawan bicaranya seperti hewan. Nanami sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku hanya membicarakan kemungkinan saja, banyak juga orang di luar sana yang suka Tetsuya menjadi seme – apalagi Yandere Tetsuya. Kau mungkin tak pernah melihat atau membaca cerita tentang seme-Tetsuya, tapi percayalah, kau pasti akan suka."

"Akan ku catat dalam hatiku." Nanami menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada deretan kamera CCTV disekelilingnya.

"Hm. Baguslah."

"Tapi, dari dulu kau mempunyai selera yang cukup aneh soal _pairing _yaoi – aku saja sampai tak terbanyang."

"Hehe~ Tapi akhirnya kau suka 'kan?" Nanami jawab dengan anggukkan, "Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali memasangkan Migi dan Shinichi dari Kiseijuu, Toothless dan Hiccup dari How To Train Your Dragon – Oh, dan Ghoul Kaneki dengan _Human _Kaneki. Berbicara tentang dua kepribadian, _Hyper Dying Will Mode_nya Tsuna dengan Tsuna yang biasa juga termasuk."

Nanami membiarkan sahabatnya itu berceloteh tentang pasangan yaoi favoritnya, memang, seleranya agak aneh dari orang lain, tapi, entah kenapa Nanami juga terbawa olehnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur mempunyai sahabat se-gila Miharu.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti, _Master._"

"Ho? Kesadaranmu sebagai _masokis_ ku telah muncul lagi?" Ucap Miharu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kadang."

"_Cutter blade? _Penggaris besi? Pecahan kaca?"

"Boleh." Nanami saat itu tak menyadari bahwa ia telah membangunkan sisi sadistik dari Miharu yang sudah lama terpendam jauh di dalam dari saat ia menyandang _title _sebagai istri dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemudian, mata hitam Nanami menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, Miha."

"Hm?"

"Ini, menutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Nanami sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kamera CCTV dengan ukuran tak telalu besar, warnanya pun hitam gelap, tak akan mencolok jika _disembunyikan_ di tempat yang gelap, "Hmmm, _perfect_."

"Permisi!" Ucap Nanami kepada salah satu pegawai toko, tak lama kemudian seorang pria berseragam berjalan mendekati mereka, "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Boleh saya melihat ini?"

"Tentu." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci lalu membuka lemari kaca itu, mengambil contoh kamera CCTV dan menyerahkannya kepada Nanami. Kemudian mereka berdua mengamati dengan seksama kamera itu.

"Ada ukuran yang lebih kecil?" Tanya Miharu.

"Maaf, sayangnya tidak ada."

"Hmm..."

"Hm? Miha, lihat ini." Ucap Nanami sambil menunjuk ke suatu bagian kamera itu, Miharu pun mendekati Nanami dan melihat sebuah tuisan terukir di bagian bawah kamera itu. Di sana tertulis; _Akashi Corp. _

"Akashi?"

"Ya – hei, mungkin kita bisa meminta kepada _Ojiisama_ masalah CCTV."

"Ide bagus, Nami."

Nanami pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon sang Boss dari perusahan Akashi – yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro.

...

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, di saat mereka sampai di rumah, matahari sudah mulai menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Tentu, hari ini mereka menggunakan energi cukup banyak, tetapi dari raut muka mereka, sepertinya itu adalah bayaran yang setimpa dengan apa yang mereka dapat. Apalagi Miharu, sepertinya ia senang sekali hari ini.

"Nam, bisa tolong hubungi Seijuuro? Aku mau memastikan apa Tetsuya ada di rumahmu atau rumahku." Pinta Miharu yang sedang menyetir saat menyadari bahwa rumah mereka berdua hanya beberapa blok lagi.

"Sebentar." Nanami pun mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya lalu menyentuh layar ponsel itu dengan cepat sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinganya, setelah berdering beberapa saat – akhirnya Akashi pun menjawab, "Sei-kun? Ah, un – Tetsu? Oke, kita ke sana, sebentar lagi sampai."

Sambil menunggu hasil percakapan diantara Nanami dan Akashi, Miharu menyalakan lagu dengan volume tidak terlalu besar untuk megusir kebosanan dan hawa canggung diantara mereka, lagipula rasanya agak... gimana gitu jika Miharu terus mendengarkan percakapan diantara pasangan suami istri keluarga Akashi itu.

"Tidak – aku tidak didekati oleh pria berhidung belang! Hei! Kau dengar aku?! Sei-kun! Jangan coba-coba mengasah gunting kesayanganmu!"

Lihat?

Miharu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan itu, Akashi memang sangat posesif terhadap Nanami – Tetsuya juga tentunya. Salah asuhan sedikit, Akashi Seijuuro bisa menjadi orang psikopat tanpa kendali dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit khusus. Salah asuhan? Miharu tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan kata-kata itu yang sama dengan judul novel angkatan 30-an di Indonesia.

Tak lama kemudian, Nanami memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan muka agak kesal tetapi tak luput juga senyuman dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Mi, Tetsu ada di rumahku."

"Oke." Setelah rumah mereka sudah tampak, Miharu memakirkan mobilnya di sebrang jalan tepat di depan rumah merah itu, "Lho? Gak di masukin aja ke rumahku?"

"Males ngeluarinnya lagi nanti." Miharu melepas sabuk pengaman yang mengapit tubuhnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Nanami pun melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia mengambil kantung kertas berukuran sedang. Untuk Miharu, ia meninggalkannya di dalam mobil – toh, bagaimana pun juga ia pasti akan kembali mengendarai mobilnya itu untuk dimasukkan ke garasi rumahnya.

Miharu mengikuti sahabatnya masuk ke rumah merah itu, Nanami membuka pintu mahogani itu pelan setelah mengetahui pintu itu tidak dikunci, "_Tadaima!_"

Sunyi sesaat.

"Lho? Bukannya Seijuuro ada di rumah?" Tanya Miharu heran sambil membuka sepatu bootsnya, "Entah." Nanami juga membuka sepatunya dan jalan memasuki ruangan, setelah melirik kesana kemari, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di lantai satu. TV pun dibiarkan padam, padahal biasanya sekitar jam segini Akashi selalu menyaksikan berita lewat layar kaca itu – terlebih dengan adanya Kuroko di rumah. Nanami mengira mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton film _Box-Office. _

"Sei-kun!"

Hening.

Tapi tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dan benar. Sosok pria berambut merah itu mulai nampai menuruni tangga, "Nanami,_okaeri._"

"Kau sedang apa? Kok lama menjawab?"

"Oh? Aku tertidur tadi."

"Tetsu dimana?"

"Kamar."

"Seijuuro, Tetsuya ada di mana? Kamarmu?" Tanya Miharu yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh Akashi, "Ya, dia masih tertidur." Miharu mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan melewati Akashi yang belum sepenuhnya turun tangga, berjalan menuju kamar kepunyaan Nanami dan Akashi. Sementara itu, Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya menuruni tangga lalu memeluk Nanami.

"Lama sekali. Kau benar tidak di goda oleh pria lain 'kan?"

"Nggak, serius. Tanya saja Miharu." Ucap Nanami dengan pipi yang mulai memerah itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu pulang jam segini?"

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan _Ojiisama._" Seketika pelukan Akashi mejadi lebih erat, mata _heterochromatic_nya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit rasa kesal. Nanami yang merasakan mulai sesak karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh suaminya mulai berpikir bahwa menyebutkan hal itu adalah hal yang cukup berbahaya.

"Dengan _Ayah_?"

"Ya. Tapi tenang. Dia tak melakukan hal yang aneh padaku maupun Miharu, lagipula, aku mendapatkan oleh-oleh darinya." Nanami pun melirik ke kantung kertas yang ia bawa. Akashi bernafas lega kemudian melonggarkan pelukkannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu istrinya dengan lega.

"Oh ya, pasti kau belum makan malam 'kan? Akan kubuatkan sekarang. Mau makan apa?"

"Mau makan dirimu saja."

...

_Krieeet_

Perlahan suara decitan pintu terdengar. Dibalik pintu itulah sang malaikat biru sedang tertidur dikelilingi oleh bantal yang empuk, selimut putih bersih menutupi bagian pinggang sampai kaki. Mukanya sangat tenang sambil bernafas teratur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ngomong-ngomong, kaus biru mudanya juga agak terangkat dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang putih mulus.

Oh... Miharu mulai menggila.

Sebagai istri yang baik (?), Miharu langsung mengabadikan momen beharga ini. Toh, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat pemandangan ini? Miharu bertekad untuk mendokumentasikan berbagai kehidupan suaminya yang uke itu. Apalagi sekarang kegiatannya terdukung oleh fasilitas yang baru saja ia punya – kamera CCTV.

Bukan, bukan.

Bukan foto Kuroko sedang telanjang bulat saat ganti baju atau mandi.

Tapi foto dan video Akashi dan Kuroko sedang bercumbu di rumah.

Miharu langsung menyadarkan dirinya dari fantasi gila itu lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya pelan. Perlahan kelopak sayu mata Kuroko terbuka pelan dan memperlihatkan dua iris _baby blue _yang indah. Kuroko pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil sesekali menguap. Miharu tertawa kecil saat melihat rambut yang biasanya tertata rapih itu sekarang terbang ke berbagai arah.

"Mhh... Miharu...?"

"Hihihihi, _bed-hair _menakjubkan seperti biasanya, Tetsuya." Miharu pun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengusap helai rambut Kuroko dengan perlahan – berusaha membenarkan rambut yang berantakan itu. Kuroko hanya diam dan merasakan jemari istrinya yang hangat dan lihai itu menyusuri rambutnya.

"Pulang yuk? Hari sudah mulai larut."

"Oke..." Kuroko menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya lalu turun dari ranjang kepunyaan pasangan suami istri keluarga Akashi. Akan tetapi, sakit yang amat sangat dari bagian bawahnya membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegang pinggulnya.

"Tetsuya?!" Miharu langsung berjongkok dan memperhatikan keadaan suaminya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh itu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa..." Kuroko mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan kepada ujung ranjang, tetapi gagal – rasa sakitnya itu terlalu besar baginya. Miharu yang cemas hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membantu Kuroko berdiri dengan menopangnya.

"Miharu?"

"Dalam saat seperti ini, kau seharusnya bergantung padaku. Kau pikir buat apa adanya diriku sebagai istrimu?" Ucap Miharu dengan nada suara yang agak ngambek, Kuroko yang melihat sosok istrinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Miharu."

...

Miharu terus menopang Kuroko sampai mereka tiba di lantai satu, dan di sana terlihat Nanami yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan Akashi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tiba, Nanami melepaskan cengkraman Akashi dari pinggangnya dan berbalik.

"Miha, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama kami?"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, aku harus mengantar Tetsuya ke rumah secepatnya – dia butuh istirahat yang cukup." Balas Miharu dengan senyuman kecil sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang ia topang.

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu apa-apa, panggil saja aku ya."

"Oke, terima kasih – oh ya, dan, Seijuuro." Miharu menekankan nada bicaranya saat memanggil nama si pria merah itu.

"Hm?" Miharu dengan perlahan mendekati sosok kepala keluarga Akashi itu setelah ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk sementara di sofa terdekat. Kemeja hitam Akashi langsung ditarik dan Miharu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Akashi setelah memastikan bahwa hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kali ini salahmu Tetsuya tidak bisa jalan. _Brengsek_."

Akashi hanya menyeringai. Miharu lalu melepaskan kemeja Akashi lalu berbalik menuju tempat suaminya berada, "Miharu, ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko dengan cemas melihat raut muka istrinya yang kurang baik.

"Tak apa. Hanya mengucapkan _terima kasih_ kepadanya karena telah menemanimu selama aku pergi." Miharu lalu kembali menopang Kuroko dengan melingkarkan lengan Kuroko ke bahunya.

"Permisi." Dengan itu kedua pasangan suami istri itu pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Nanami yang menyadari sesuatu yang membuat _mood _sahabatnya menjadi buruk itu langsung menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Kau lakukan apa kepadanya?" Tanya Nanami sambil mengangkat pisau dapur yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran.

"..."

Akashi Seijuuro hanya bisa menerima nasibnya.

...

"Istirahatlah Tetsuya." Ucap Miharu dengan lembut sambil menarik selimut bewarna biru muda menutupi badan suaminya itu.

"Benar tak apa, Miharu?"

"Tentu. Lagipula, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Miharu mendaratkan kecupan hangat ke bibir ranum Kuroko. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, tapi penuh dengan cinta dan kehangatan. Kuroko tersenyum lembut saat Miharu mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mengubur mukanya ke bantal empuk sambil memegang pinggul istrinya dengan posesif.

Miharu tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Kuroko.

_Drrt drrt_

Seketika ponsel Miharu bergetar, dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia pun meraih ponselnya dari meja kecil di samping. Layarnya pun langsung hidup dan langsung membuka pesan yang diterimanya tanpa ragu – toh, ini dari sahabat sekaligus tetangganya.

**[Maafkan Sei-kun ya, aku tahu apa yang dia perbuat sampai membuatmu **_**bad mood**_**. Lain kali aku akan memperingatinya.]**

[Tak apa.]

Tak sampai 30 detik. Balasan pesan pun masuk dari Nanami.

**[Oke. Oh ya, mau memasang CCTV kapan? Sepertinya aku bisa memasangnya besok, mumpung Sei-kun ada urusan. Bagaimana denganmu?]**

[Sepertinya sama. Lagipula sepertinya Tetsuya akan seharian di ranjang.]

**[Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok.] **

Miharu menaruh ponselnya ke tempat semula dan kembali mengelus helai rambut suaminya sambil sesekali memikirkan perihal CCTV.

Miharu pun menyeringai.

_**To Be Contuinued**_

**A/N;**

**Satu chapter panjang untuk kalian semua. Dan, ada hal yang saya ingin bicarakan, apakaha kalian setuju jika rating fanfiction ini dinaikkan menjadi 'M'? Jika setuju, tolong beritahu saya, terima kasih.**

**Dan seperti yang kalian baca, saya ini seorang sadistik. Saya sering 'menyakiti' tubuh Nami terutama tangan dengan penggaris besi dan **_**cutter blade**_**. Mungkin sekarang masih ada bekas ukiran nama saya di tangan itu.**

**Jika Aratte-senpai punya Kerajaan Harem. **

**Maka saya punya Kerajaan Masokis.**

**Cukup dari saya, sampai bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Start!

_**[Oke. Oh ya, mau memasang CCTV kapan? Sepertinya aku bisa memasangnya besok, mumpung Sei-kun ada urusan. Bagaimana denganmu?]**_

_[Sepertinya sama. Lagipula sepertinya Tetsuya akan seharian di ranjang.]_

_**[Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok.] **_

_Miharu menaruh ponselnya ke tempat semula dan kembali mengelus helai rambut suaminya sambil sesekali memikirkan perihal CCTV._

_Miharu pun menyeringai._

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter ****7**

_**Mission Start!**_

**.**

Sang mentari sudah menampakkan sosoknya dari ujung cakrawala.

Sinarnya yang membawa banyak mamfaat tetapi banyak dibenci juga oleh kalangan masyarakat karena menganggu peristirahatan mereka dengan cahaya yang tembus melalui kaca jendela masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan pemain basket internasional satu ini – Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun sosoknya kalem dan terlihat seperti seorang _morning person_, tetapi ia juga kadang membenci sang mentari, seperti pagi ini.

Sedang enak-enaknya tidur di atas kasur empuk ditemani oleh sang istri yang menambah kehangatan.

_Kokoro_ ini _hoka hoka_.

Mimpi yang indah itu sangat disayangankan untuk berakhir, Kuroko sempat bisa mengingat mimpi dimana sejuta vanilla milkshake kesukaannya berada tepat di depan matanya. Saat ia sedang asik menyesap minuman itu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang terang di depannya, karena penasaran – ia pun berjalan kearah cahaya itu, dan, BAM! Ia bangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati sinar matahari dari celah gorden menyeruak dan melandas tepat di matanya.

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya, setelah bisa beradaptasi, tiba-tiba ada suara dari sampingnya. Kuroko tersenyum saat mendapati istrinya tertidur lelap di sampingnya sambil menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Dada yang perlahan naik dan turun seiring ia bernafas, dan deru nafas teratur dari Miharu itu entah kenapa selalu membuat Kuroko tenang.

Senyuman di wajah Kuroko makin tampak saat ia mengelus-ngelus surai cokelat kemerahan Miharu dengan lembut, tetapi tindakannya itu sempat tehenti ketika kelopa sayu Miharu mulai bergerak pelan.

"Mm... Tetsuya...?"

"Selamat pagi, Miharu."

"Pagi, Tetsuya." Miharu menyapanya balik dengan senyuman.

Kuroko kembali mengelus-ngelus surai lembut milik istrinya itu. Saat Kuroko mencoba untuk bergerak, "_Ittai!"_ Jeritnya pelan seraya ia tumbang kembali ke ranjang.

"Tetsuya?!" Miharu langsung bangun dan menatap Kuroko dengan cemas, "Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Ah, pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Y-Ya... Sepertinya."

"Istirahatlah lagi. Aku akan membawa sarapannya ke sini, apa bubur cukup?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap sosok istrinya yang kemudian hilang di balik pintu. Kuroko mengeluh sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal sekali lagi.

...

"Sei-kun, hari ini ada acara?"

Akashi pun menyimpan cangkir kopi ke tempatnya semula dan menatap kepada istrinya yang berada di sebrang meja makan, "Ya, memang ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya jika kau pulang malam beritahu aku ya, jadi aku tahu apakah aku harus menyiapkan makan malam dan sebagainya."

"Sekitar sore aku sudah pulang," Akashi mengambil kembali cangir kopi kesayangannya yang terdapat pola mawar merah sebagai pemanis tampilan dan menyesap sedikit kopi yang masih mengepul panas itu, "Entah kenapa Nijimura memanggil kami para alumni pemain utama Rakuzan."

Nanami hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali kepada kerjaannya – menyuci peralatan makan habis sarapan tadi. Sedangkan sang Akashi Seijuuro sedang menikmati secangkir kopi sambil membaca sebuah berita via _tablet PC_ miliknya. Saat sedang menyuci piring pun pikiran tentang rencana memasang CCTV di rumahya dan tentu saja rumah Miharu terus bergema dari kemarin. Tentang tempat dan posisi yang tepat untuk memasang CCTV, _blank spot_, jumlah, dan lain-lain. Tumben Nanami melakukan perhitungan seperti ini – biasanya ia selalu menyerahkan ini kepada Miharu yang sudah kelewatan rajinnya.

_Ini semua demi OTP tercinta!_

Begitu katanya.

Nanami hanya bisa berharap semua berjalan lancar sesuai harapannya.

...

"Aku berangkat dulu, Nanami. Akan kubelikan sesuatu di perjalanan pulang, kau mau apa?" Tanya Akashi yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui mantan teman seperjuangannya di masa SMA. Nanami hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sosok suaminya yang yang begitu kinclong dan harum karena baru saja selesai mandi, tapi Nanami juga tak keberatan dengan baru acemnya Akashi kok, jadi tenang saja.

"Hummm, kalau begitu aku mau kue!" Ucap Nanami dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Gendut lho." Akashi membalas dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Jahat!" Sang Akashi Seijuuro mantan kapten SMA Rakuzan itu tertawa kecil dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya melihat sosok istrinya yang sangat imut itu – hei, begini-begini juga Nanami sering berlagak seperti anak kecil dan bermanja-manja kepada Akashi, dan tentunya pria itu pun tak keberatan. Walaupun seperti ini, sikap yang ditunjukkan Nanami kepadanya beda dengan wanita lajang di luar sana yang sering menggodanya hanya karena paras dan kekayaan yang ia miliki.

_Kokoro_ Akashi sudah lelah.

Tangan Akashi yang pucat namun hangat itu menyentuh pipi Nanami kemudia mengecup bibir ranum istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan si penerima hanya bisa terkejut dengan muka memerah karena tindakan tiba-tiba suaminya itu. Akashi lalu tersenyum setelah mencium setelah mencium istrinya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selagi aku pergi."

"Un." Jawab Nanami dengan angukkan.

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya. Saat ia membuka pintu itu, terkejutlah ia saat mendapati sahabat Nanami sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi tangan di atas seperti yang hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Miharu?"

"Seijuuro?" Mata cokelat kemerahan wanita itu menatap kepada mata heterochromatic-nya pria yang berada di depannya itu. Miharu sempat mengehela nafas lega karen dirinya tak terantuk oleh pintu yang dibuka oleh Akashi tadi.

"Ah, Miha!" Sapa Nanami sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya itu, Miharu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Akashi yang menyadari bahwa Miharu datang ke rumahnya tanpa ada sosok uke-nya tercinta di sekitar membuatnya penasaran tentang itu, apalagi terhadap sebuah kantung belanjaan di tangan Miharu – pasti ini ibu-ibu mau nge-rumpi. Akashi pun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Di mana Tetsuya?" Miharu langsung mengalihkan padangannya kepada Akashi yang bertanya, "Sedang tidur."

"Apa dia – "

"Sudah sarapan dan sekarang sedang tidur lagi."

Akashi mengangkat alisnya sebelum berjalan melewati Miharu dan menuju garasi untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Miharu dan Nanami hanya menatap sosok Akashi yang seperti itu sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan mereka, "Ayo masuk." Miharu pun menuruti kata-kata wanita itu dan masuk ke rumah sambil sekalian menutup pintu.

"Dia mau kemana?"

"Hm? Katanya dipanggil Nijimura buat ketemuan dengan mantan anggota Rakuzan."

"Lho, tumben mau di suruh-suruh."

Nanami mengangkat bahunya.

...

Akashi memarkirkan mobil _sports_ merah mengkilapnya di salah satu tempat parkir umum yang tersedia. Sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat pertemuan yang hanya beberapa blok dari tempatnya berdiri itu, ia lirik jam tangan _brand_ Piaget Altaplano Caliber 1200 D kebanggannya – sepertinya ia telat 5 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan, tapi mana ia peduli. Ia lebih suka ditunggu daripada menunggu.

Keadaan kota hari ini cukup ramai oleh masyarakat yang didominasi para remaja yang ingin berbelanja. Akashi dengan kalem berjalan kearah penyebrangan dan menunggu lampu sebagai penanda itu berubah menjadi hijau. Hei, Akashi tak senekat yang kau kira, dia tak mungkin langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa mempedulikan lampu itu masih merah – jika ada yang berani menabraknya, hanya tinggal mengeluarkan gunting merah keramatnya.

Tidak.

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak se-gereget itu seperi _Mad-Dog._

Di saat ia berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau – seperti yang ia duga, banyak wanita dari berbagai kalangan langsung membicarakannya di belakang. Bahkan sesekali terdengar suara jepretan dari kamera ponsel. Akashi hanya bisa menyumpah kesal dalam hati, apakah baju yang ia kenakan hari ini terlalu mencolok? Sepertinya tidak.

Ia memakai kemeja merah darah yang mulus tanpa ada garis berlebih merekat pada tubuhnya yang ramping namun kekar itu, satu kancing dari atas tidak di-kancingkan – itu normal. Dengan tambahan _vest_ hitam yang dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa di kancingkan atau apapun. Celana hitam dengan ikat pinggang yang hitam pula, sama mulusnya seperti kemeja yang ia kenakan – hasil dari setrikaan istrinya tercinta.

Akhirnya lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Akashi cepat-cepat berjalan menjauhi kerumunan wanita yang semakin besar itu.

Cafe yang dijadikan tujuan utama sudah nampak di depan mata, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi langsung mendorong pintu kaca cafe itu – seketika aroma pekat kopi menyeruak kedalam indera penciumannya itu. Seorang pelayan dengan _uniform _lengkap yang menyandang logo _MoonBucks_ menyambut kedatangan sang pelanggan. Akashi melirik kesana-kemari sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah kerumunan orang yang berada di ujung cafe.

"Lama menunggu?"

Kelima orang yang sedang berkumpul sambil mengobrol itu langsung memalingkan kepala kearah sosok pria berambut merah darah yang tak lain adalah mantan Kapten Rakuzan selain pria berambut hitam yang lain,

"Ah, Akashi. Kau datang juga." Sambut pria berambut hitam dengan senyuman tipis, rambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang dikesampingkan kearah kiri itu terlihat rapi. Penampilannya pun terlihat rapih pula, kemeja abu-abu itu cocok dengan iris sayu yang senada dengan warna kemejanya.

"Kau terlihat baik, Nijimura."

"Ya, seperti inilah diriku." Nijimura Shuzo memberikan senyuman.

"Yo, Akashi! Tak biasanya kau datang terlambat." Seru pria berambut pendek kuning kecoklatan dengan senyuman lebar yang memberlihatkan gigi taring yang imut. Akashi menghela nafas pendek saat melihat mata hijau emerald pria itu berkilauan saat melihatnya.

"Kotaro, kau terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu di rumah yang harus kukerjakan."

Sebuah gelas ukuran jumbo dengan bekas busa di atas gelas – menandakan minuman yang berada didalamnya sudah habis disantap – di tempatkan di atas meja kayu bundar itu dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan warna kulit yang redup (Mungkin Aomine setingkat lebih redup) itu bersendawah besar sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang cukup besar itu, "Hei, pindah yuk. Hanya kopi saja tak membuat perutku kenyang!" Keluhnya.

"Tak sopan! Sei-chan baru saja sampai 'kan?!" Sekarang giliran seorang... pria ke-wanita-wanitaan dengan rambut hitam lurus yang bisa menyaingi seorang model iklan _shampoo_. Bulu matanya pun lentik – yang terkadang menjadi subjek pertandingan siapa yang memiliki bulu mata paling lentik dengan si model sekaligus pemain basket – Kise Ryouta.

"Eikichi, Reo – Lama tak jumpa."

"Lama tak jumpa juga, Sei-chan. Ara? Rasanya kulitmu semakin pucat, sebaiknya kau sering berjemur di pagi hari."

"Oi, Akashi! Kita pergi ke warung ramen yuk! Perutku tak puas hanya dengan kopi saja!"

"Hei!"

Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil kursi yang berada di samping pria berambut silver yang sedari tadi menyesap kopi panasnya dengan tenang, "Chihiro." Pria silver itu hanya memalingkan pandangannya kepada Akashi yang baru saja memanggilnya dan menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan, kemudia ia kembali menyesap kopinya sebelum dingin. Mata heterochromatic Akashi menatap kepada sahabat seperjuangannya semasa SMA dulu – ada setitik rasa rindu di dalam dirinya, tapi karena ia adalah sang Akashi Seijuu ro, rasa rindu itu tak tampak sama sekali dari luar.

Mibuchi Reo yang sedang berdebat dengan pria jangkung, Nebuya Eikichi.

Sedangkan si pria paling semangat di tim – Hayama Kotaro, yang tertawa seperti biasa.

Nijimura Shuzo tersenyum sambil melihat mereka dengan ekspresi lembut.

Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Tak sadar, Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat mereka.

Ya, Akashi rindu.

...

Nanami mengambil dua buah kotak hitam dan menyimpannya di atas meja yang berada di ruang keluarga, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, aku takut Sei-kun pulang lebih awal dari yang ia janjikan."

Miharu mengangguk dan membuka tutup dari salah satu kotak hitam itu, di sana terdapat dua belas buah kamera CCTV seperti butir mutiara hitam yang diletakkan dengan indah diatas permukaan yang empuk. Miharu pun mengambil satu dari dua belas buah CCTV itu dan mendekatkannya ke matanya untuk mengamati kamera yang bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Kau hebat juga ya Nam, bisa dapat yang seperti ini dari ayahnya Seijuuro – ini bisa dibilang CCTV terkecil di dunia."

"Hehe, _Ojiisama_ sangat membantu jika dalam hal seperti ini – dan bukan hanya yang terkecil, kualitas gambarnya pun bagus! Tanpa _microphone_ juga CCTV ini bisa menangkap suara dengan kualitas _HQ_."

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Akashi Corp."

Nanami pun mengambil salah satu kamera CCTV bewarna hitam mulus itu, "Mulai dari mana kita harus memasangnya?"

Miharu melirik kearah Nanami kemudia seringaian mulai merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi. Itu cincin pernikahanmu?" Tunjuk Nijimura ke cincin emas dengan permata merah darah sebagai penghias di tengah.

"Ya, tentu saja." Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dihiasi cincin pernikahannya dengan sang wanita pujaannya. Matanya menatap sayu kepada cincin yang terletak di jari tengahnya itu – katanya sih posisi tangan kiri dengan jari tengah itu letak yang paling dekat dari hati, biasanya Akashi tak mempercayai hal seperti ini, tapi untuk hal ini saja ia memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

"Uooo! Baru pertama kali kulihat cincin pernikahanmu sedekat ini! Indahnya!" Seru Kotaro dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jika dijual bisa dapat berapa mangkuk katsudon ya?" Dan Nebuya berhasil mendapatkan omelan dan pukulan kecil dari figur sosok kakak perempuan di sana.

"Cincin yang indah." Ucap Mayuzumi yang akhirnya berbicara.

Reo mengibas rambutnya dengan _fabulous_ setelah memberi ceramah kepada Nebuya yang menurutnya tak sopan itu, "Dari dulu kuperhatikan jika kau bepergian selalu memakai cincin pernikahanmu, untuk apa?" Tanya Mbak Reo kepo.

Seketika tanduk dan ekor iblis imajiner langsung nampak di tubuh sang pemain basket itu, "Jaga-jaga jika ada wanita yang merayu melewati batas. Muka mereka saat mengatahui aku sudah menikah dan dipermalukan di depan umum itu selalu menarik untuk di lihat."

Semua orang di situ langsung tersenyum kaku kepada Akashi.

"Kau sangat mencintai istrimu ya, Akashi." Ujar Nijimura.

"Begitulah."

Akashi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh dosa.

'_Untung mereka tidak tahu aku selingkuh dengan seorang pria dan istriku pun mendukungku...'_

...

"_Hatsyii!" _

"Nam, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Y-Ya, tak apa. Hanya bersin biasa." Nanami pun mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang masih terasa gatal itu. Miharu lalu membiarkan Nanami dengannya sendiri selagi ia menyelipkan kamera CCTV di sela-sela tanaman bonsai yang ada di kamar mandi sebagai penyelesai, lalu mengangguk dengan mantap setelah melihat hasilnya.

Nanami lalu mendekati Miharu, "Sudah selesai?"

Miharu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil meregangkan lengan mereka yang capek karena memasang CCTV disana-sini. Nanami pun melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk, tak lama kemudian Miharu pun menyusul. Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Nanami lah yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka, "Mi, ngerasa gak kalau Karma dan Nagisa itu mirip Sei-kun dan Tetsu?" Miharu memalingkan pandangannya.

"Oh? Kau juga merasa seperti itu?"

"Tentu! Karma Nagisa itu seperti versi AkaKuro dalam dunia yang berbeda~ Apalagi sosok Karma yang cerdik dan sadistik seperti Sei-kun!"

"Memang~! Tapi kalau di _Ansatsu_ aku cinta _Koro-sensei_."

Nanami ngicep.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu kan dari dulu aku suka yang berbau _kinky_ dan lain-lain. _So... yeah._ Aku suka tentakelnya, apakah kau pernah membayangkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh tentakel-tentakel lincah nan licin itu?" Nanami mencoba membayangkannya tapi sepertinya imajinasinya masih kurang untuk hal ini.

"_To the point_," Miharu melirik ke arah Nanami yang akhirnya berbicara setelah membayangkan dirinya di mainkan oleh tentakel-tentakel itu.

"_Tentacle rape?_"

Miharu menyeringai.

Nanami geleng-geleng kepala.

...

Matahari pun mulai meredupkan cahayanya ketika hari sudah mulai sore. Kedua wanita itu telah selesai menempatkan berpuluh-puluh kamera CCTV di rumah Nanami dan Miharu dengan memastikan tak ada _blank spot_ yang tersisa. Sekarang mereka berada di rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi karena Miharu menyarankan itu, alasan yang dibuat karena Kuroko telah bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berkeliaran ke sekitar rumah dengan Nigou mengikuti manis.

Laptop biru tua kesayangan Miharu sudah _stand by_ dengan mantap, wanita itu menjentikkan jari-jarinya dan berlagak seperti Kaneki dari fandom sebelah, "Yosh." Jarinya pun langsung mengetik entah-apa-itu dengan cepat di atas keyboard laptopnya. Sedangkan Nanami hanya diam melihat sahabatnya itu yang benar-benar lincah, mata cokelat kemerahannya itu terus mengikuti pergerakan deretan angka dan huruf dari berbagai aplikasi yang sekarang sedang dijalankannya.

Dan akhirnya, jarinya pun ditekan ke tombol _enter_ – dan seketika layar laptopnya langsung menampakkan layar-layar hasil dari proses CCTV yang ditempatkan dirumahnya dan rumah Nanami.

"Selesai."

"Whoa... cepatnya," Nanami mengucapkan itu dengan decak kagum lalu mengambil buku panduan meng-_install_ CCTV itu, "Aku juga sudah membaca buku panduan ini tapi rumit sekali..."

Hidung imajiner Miharu langsung memanjang seperti Pinokio, "Heheh~ Pada dasarnya meng-_install_ suatu aplikasi itu dimanapun sama saja."

"Begitu ya..."

"Bawakan laptop-mu, akan ku-_install _juga."

"Siap!"

...

Sekarang kedua laptop mereka sudah ter-_install_ aplikasi untuk melihat hasil gambaran dari kamera CCTV yang mereka pasang, jari Miharu terus diketukkan ke keyboard laptopnya sembari mengecek semua CCTV berfungsi dengan baik – begitu pula Nanami. Tangannya terhenti saat suatu _channel_ CCTV memperlihatkan sosok Kuroko yang sedang tertawa sambil bermain dengan Nigou di ruang keluarga.

"Augh! Tetsuya terlalu imut!"

"Eh – mana-mana?" Nanami pun mengubah _channel_ nya agar selaras dengan Miharu, "Ugyaaah!"

"Dia terlalu uke – hshshsshhsh."

"Mi, kenapa Tetsu se-uke ini?!"

"Mana gue tau!"

Mereka berdua mulai histeris.

Tapi yang pertama untuk berbicara dengan benar adalah Miharu, "Ehem ehem – karena CCTV ini merupakan privasi kita dan juga kedua suami kita, bagaimana jika tak ada dari kita yang boleh memantau CCTV jika Seijuuro dan Tetsuya tak sedang bersama – bagaimana?"

"Ya, tak apa sih bagiku."

Miharu mengangguk, "Jadi... Operasinya akan kita mulai besok."

"Baik!"

_Mission start!_

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N;**

**Ehem ehem – benar nih mau ditaikkan ratingnya menjadi M?**

**Chapter ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk menentukan, mulai chapter depan rating bisa berubah maupun tidak.**

**Terima kasih.**


	8. Chapter 8: First

_Mereka berdua mulai histeris._

_Tapi yang pertama untuk berbicara dengan benar adalah Miharu, "Ehem ehem – karena CCTV ini merupakan privasi kita dan juga kedua suami kita, bagaimana jika tak ada dari kita yang boleh memantau CCTV jika Seijuuro dan Tetsuya tak sedang bersama – bagaimana?"_

"_Ya, tak apa sih bagiku."_

_Miharu mengangguk, "Jadi... Operasinya akan kita mulai besok."_

"_Baik!"_

_Mission start!_

**.**

**A/N; Selamat tahun baru dan semoga lemon pertama di fanfiction ini akan barokah.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter ****8**

_**First **_

**.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah dan persediaan makanan di kulkas pun sudah mulai menipis. Kini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak sang suami untuk pergi berbelanja agar stok makanan di rumah tak habis – sekalian membawa 'pembantu' dadakan yang bersedia membawakan barang-barang belanjaan yang sudah pastinya tak mau dibawa oleh sang istri. Begitu pula dengan pasutri keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko ini, mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu di hari Minggu untuk berbelanja ke Supermarket cukup besar di kota Tokyo tercinta.

Kenapa?

Karena kadang barang-barang yang diinginkan oleh para suami cukup aneh.

Percayalah. Kalian tak akan menemukan barang-barang itu di supermarket biasa atau _konbini._

Kedua pasangan pria merah dan biru sedang kalem mendorong troli yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai keperluan rumah tangga maupun yang lain. Sedangkan kedua istri sedang asyik mengobrol sambil berjalan di depan sang suami, sesekali mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rak, berdiskusi sebentar, lalu melemparkan barang yang dipilih ke atas troli tanpa terlalu memperdulikan harga yang tertera untuk barang itu.

Untung saja penghasilan Akashi dan Kuroko bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup karena profesi mereka sebagai pemain basket profesional.

"Nanami."

"Hm?" Nanami berhenti melangkan dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap kepada sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ Akashi, si pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah makanan bewarna putih dan berbentuk kubus.

"Ah, tofu! Aku hampir lupa." Tofu berlabel 'premium' itu diambilnya dan ditempatkan dengan perlahan di troli, bisa bahaya jika tofu kesukaan suaminya itu hancur. Melihat Nanami dan Akashi sedang berbincang, Miharu hanya tersenyum dan memegang ujung troli untuk menuntun Kuroko ke arah rak bagian '_Dairy Product'. _Setelah melirik kesana kemari, Miharu akhirnya berhenti dan menarik sebuah kotak karton besar dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kuroko.

"Milkshake?" Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat sosok istrinya dan sekotak besar susu sapi vanilla yang dipegang oleh wanita itu, "Jangan lupa dengan krim dan es krim-nya juga ya." Kuroko mengingatkan. Kali ini Miharu lah yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Senyuman dari kedua pasangan itu pun menghiasi hari Minggu yang damai ini.

...

"Lho, ada _lottery._ Sei-kun, mau coba?" Ujar Nanami sambil menunjuk kepada suatu _stand_ yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu utama supermarket. Akashi diam dan menatap sebentar kepada _stand _yang cukup dikerumuni oleh mayoritas ibu-ibu yang ingin mengetes keberuntungan mereka, "_Okay._" Akashi pun mengangkat bahunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kerumunan ibu-ibu itu. Nanami tersenyum dan memberi gestur bahwa Miharu dan Kuroko pun ikut. Pasutri Kuroko pun saling bertukar pandang dan mengikuti Akashi.

Melihat keadaan yang cukup ramai dan sepertinya cukup susah untuk lewat, Akashi pun memasang muka pokernya yang penuh dengan _background kira-kira_ dan senyuman palsu, "Permisi." Ucapannya yang bagai malaikat itu membuat ibu-ibu di sekitar langsung berbalik dan terpesona oleh sosok pria berambut merah dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat _gentleman_ itu. Seketika sebuah jalan pun terbentuk untuk sang Akashi Seijuuro. Wao.

Nanami, Miharu dan Kuroko hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan muka datar.

Hm, _sasuga_ Akashi.

"Selamat datang! Mari ambil undian hanya dengan memperlihatkan struk belanja anda, satu struk dan kesempatan hanya berlaku untuk dua orang! Hadiah utama adalah tiket untuk berlibur ke Dougo Onsen dua hari satu malam!" Pria yang menjadi penjaga _stand _itu menyapa kedua pasangan suami istri itu. Nanami dan Miharu langsung bertukar pandang mendengar kata 'Onsen'.

"Miharu, kau saja yang ambil undiannya." Mata _baby blue_ Kuroko menatap penuh perhatian, Miharu mengangkat alisnya dan menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri – Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "OK." Miharu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak butiran _sterofoam_ di dalam sebuah toples aquarium kecil. Kemudian diambil lah sebuah gulungan kertas putih kecil.

Dan... Sayangnya kali ini ia tak beruntung.

Si penjaga _stand_ memberikan Miharu sebungkus tisu untuk meredakan cemberut yang terpampang di wajah wanita itu. Kuroko langsung tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Dan sekarang giliran pasangan keluarga Akashi, "Nanami, kau saja yang ambil undiannya."

"Aku? Kenapa gak kamu aja? Aku tahu benar kau mempunyai keberuntungan lebih banyak daripada diriku."

"Kau istriku."

Kata-kata yang sangat simpel namun rasanya langsung menjawab keraguan Nanami itu langsung membuatnya tenang dan rona di pipinya semakin merah. Sungguh hebat kekuatan dari sang Akashi Seijuuro. Akhirnya Nanami pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya tadi – seketika raut muka Nanami menjadi monoton.

"Nanami?" Panggil Akashi.

"Se-Sei-kun... Bagaimana ini..." Akashi langsung mendekati Nanami dan mengambil sepucuk kertas yang sudah dilihat oleh Nanami itu. Senyuman kecil merekah dari diri Akashi dan mengelus lembut kepala istrinya itu, "Kerja bagus, Nanami."

"SELAMAT! ANDA TELAH MENDAPATKAN HADIAH UTAMA BERUPA _VOUCHER_ BERLIBUR KE DOUGO ONSEN!"

"EH?!" Miharu langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Akashi untuk memastikan. Ternyata itu benar. Bukan tipuan optik belaka. Tanpa basa basi si penjaga _stand_ itu langsung memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Nanami.

"Mmm, okay. Nanami berhasil mendapatkan _voucher_-nya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Miharu.

Nanami ngicep.

Akashi ngicep juga.

"_Ano,_" Seketika semua pandangan tertuju kepada pria berambut biru itu.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini di rumah? Tanganku pegal membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan ini."

...

"Jadi, apakah Nanami dan Seijuuro saja yang akan mendapatkan _voucher_ itu? Kalau dipikir dengan normal." Tanya Miharu. Kini mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Akashi dan mendiskusikan tentang hadiah yang baru saja didapat tadi – sampai-sampai secangkir kopi panas dengan aroma menggoda yang tersedia di depan mereka itu diabaikan begitu saja. Akashi dan Nanami bertukar pandang sebelum menatap pasangan keluarga Kuroko disebrang mereka.

"Yah, memang sih. Tapi rasanya gimana juga..." Ujar Nanami.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Nanami, kau pergi saja bersama Miharu. Biar aku dan Tetsuya jaga rumah." Kedua wanita yang di sebutkan namanya langsung melirik ke arah pria berambut merah itu yang kini sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan kalem.

"Serius?" Akashi melirik kepada Miharu yang bertanya dengan pandangan; 'Kau pikir aku bercanda?'

"Bagaimana, Nam?" Tanya Miharu, "Boleh sih. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Tetsu?" Kuroko menyimpan cangkir kopinya di meja dan menjawab dengan muka dan wajah yang monoton seperti biasa.

"Tak apa bagiku. Lagipula, sepertinya Miharu juga perlu istirahat. Belakangan ini dia terlihat capek." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Tetsuya..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selama kalian pergi, kami yang akan mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tertinggal."

"Eh? Sei-kun memang bisa?" Nanami agak terkejut.

"Jangan remehkan aku."

Dan keputusan pun sudah bulat. Nanami dan Miharu akan berlibur ke Dougo Onsen selama dua hari satu malam, sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko akan menjaga rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Seringaian tipis di wajah kedua istri itu merekah tanpa sepengetahuan suami mereka.

...

"Sei-kun. Jangan lupa siram mawar yang di depan, dan untuk mencuci baju tolong pisahkan yang warnanya mencolok dengan yang putih. Aku tak ingin bajuku ternodai oleh baju yang dominan warna merah itu."

"Aku mengerti." Akashi tersenyum – kali ini adalah senyum asli yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada beberapa orang saja. Nanami pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tetapi rona mukanya menjadi merah tomat ketika Akashi mengecup bibir ranum istrinya itu dengan lembut dan penuh afeksi. _Kokoro_ Nanami belum kuat untuk hal ini.

Sedangkan di kediaman rumah biru, Miharu menaruh beberapa _tupperware_ di dalam kulkas sebelum berbalik arah kepada Kuroko yang sedang menggendongNigou di tangannya, "Persediaan milkshake selama aku pergi. Jangan berlebihan ya, minumnya. Aku tak ingin kau sakit perut saat aku kembali nanti." Miharu memperingatinya sambil menunjuk ke arah kulkas yang sudah di isi dengan persedian milkshake vanilla.

"_Un._" Kuroko menurunkan Nigou dengan pelan ke lantai lalu menarik Miharu ke dalam pelukan yang erat, "Hati-hati, Miharu. Aku menunggumu di rumah." Bisik Kuroko ke telinga Miharu yang mendapatkan reaksi imut dari istrinya itu. Betapa Kuroko suka sekali kepada sisi Miharu yang tsundere ini.

...

"Gak ada yang ketinggalan, Nam?"

"Semua lengkap!" Nanami mengacungkan jempol dari kursi penumpang, "Jaga rumah ya, kerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya dengan benar." Miharu mengingatkan kepada kedua pria yang berdiri di samping mobil sports hitam milik Miharu. Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kepada istri mereka. Miharu menutup jendela mobil dan menggenggam stir mobil dengan mantap sebelum akhirnya menekan gas dan mulai menelusuri jalanan.

Beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu, dan kedua wanita itu sekarang sedang berkendara di jalan tol dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Lagu yang di putar dengan _setting random_ itu sedang memutarkan lagu pembuka dari anime yang menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari adik sableng bermuka dua bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang normal-normal saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah?" Tanya Miharu tanpa melirik kepada Nanami – karena fokus kepada jalanan di depannya. Nanami terus memperhatikan layar laptop yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya, layar itu menampilkan beberapa pemandangan rumah kediaman Akashi dari beberapa sudut pandang, "Tak ada yang menarik. Tetsu sedang membantu Sei-kun menjemur baju di halaman."

"Hmm... Kurasa yang seru akan terjadi malam ini." Serigaian lebar muncul di wajah kedua wanita itu.

...

Hari sudah gelap dan jam menunjukkan pukul 9. Kedua wanita yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan berendam di onsen itu tersenyum dengan sumingrah karena kenyamanan yang didapat. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes dari rambut yang lembab itu, sesampainya di kamar, laptop biru dan merah kepunyaan mereka pun dinyalakan kembali untuk memantau keadaan rumah dan suami mereka.

"Hmm... Dirumahku tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bagaimana denganmu, Nam?"

"Bentar-bentar..." Jari lihai Nanami digerakkan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kedua pasangan yaoi yang dijadikan OTP. Setelah mengganti-ganti _channel_ , akhirnya Nanami pun mendapatkan apa yang dicari.

[_N-Nghh... Se-Seijuuro-_]

Jantung kedua wanita itu langsung terkejut diam ketika mendengar suara laknat dari laptop Nanami. Dengan cekatan, Miharu langsung mengambi _headset_ lalu mencolokkannya ke laptop merah Nanami lalu memakai sebelah dan satunya lagi ia serahkan ke Nanami. Dag dig dug – suara rusuh dari jantung mereka itu sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi bagai sudah berlari selama berjam-jam dilapangan.

Pandangan kedua wanita itu terpaku ke layar yang ber-setting di ruang keluarga kediaman Akashi. TV yang diabaikan begitu saja, juga dua cangkir kopi yang mengebul panas di atas meja pun diabaikan oleh pria berambut merah dan _baby blue_ itu selagi mereka saling bertukar ciuman di atas sofa. Terlihat sang Akashi mendorong tubuh mungil Kuroko ke sofa dan sekarang posisinya di atas Kuroko – sedang asyik menikmati bibir ranum pria yang dibawahnya dengan senyuman tipis terpancar dari wajahnya.

[Se-Seijuuro...] Desahan imut nan menggota terlontar begitu saja dari sela-sela bibir yang sedang disantap oleh Akashi, tangannya yang agak gemetaran itu ia tempatkan di punggung Akashi dan menggenggam erat baju merah si pria yang diatasnya. Melihat reaksi imut dari Kuroko, Akashi pun semakin menjadi dan mulai menghujani Kuroko dengan senyuman di leher jenjang pria itu.

[Tetsuya...]

Organ tubuh yang kenyal itu ia jilatkan ke leher Kuroko dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menciumnya dan menghisapnya – mengharapkan akan berbekas. Setelah dirasa cukup, Akashi mengangkat wajahnya dan seringaian puas pun terpancar di wajahnya saat melihat bercak berwarna merah tampak di atas kulit putih susu partner-nya.

Mata _baby blue _ yang memelas dengan setitik air mata menggenang di ujung, dada yang naik turun sibuk mengambil dan membuang nafas, kancing baju yang hampir terbuka semua memperlihatkan kulit putih susu dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu. Gawat. Iblis yang bernama nafsu di dalam diri Akashi sudah tak tahan ingin dikeluarkan.

Sedangkan keadaan di dalam salah satu kamar penginapan Dougou Onsen itu – kedua wanita bernama Miharu dan Nanami sudah ber-_fangirling_ sedari tadi karena bisa menyaksikan _real life _yaoi tepat di depan mata mereka dengan _real time_.Headset hitam yang dicolokkan ke telinga masing-masing mengalunkan suara desahan dan suara basah dari cumbuan kedua pasangan humu itu, "_Omaygat_ Nam... Tetsuya imut banget." Celetuk Miharu sambil terus menatapi ekspresi suaminya itu.

"Sei-kun keliatan ganas banget, Mi..."

Dan kedua istri itu pun lepas kontrol akan sisi fujoshi mereka.

...

Akashi yang sudah tak tahan untuk melahap Kuroko itu pun langsung megangkat tubuh pria yang tadi berada di bawahnya dengan gaya pengantin, "Se-Seijuuro?" Rona pink di pipi Kuroko pun mulai berubah warna menjadi merah padam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan mata heterochromatic itu. Wajah yang seakan-akan tenang tapi membuat gelisah, apakah ini yang orang lain sebut sebagai 'tenang sebelum badai'?

Setelah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Kuroko di tangannya, akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar kediaman Akashi. Kuroko pun langsung di lempar ke atas ranjang putih bersih nan empuk itu, selagi Kuroko mempersiapkan hati dan – ehem – tubuhnya. Akashi berjalan menuju meja kecil di sebelah ranjang dan membuka laci kecil untuk mengeluarkan botol bening yang berisi gel bewarna biru.

Dengan segera Akashi kembali ke sisi Kuroko dan mengecupnya di bibir dengan ringan sambil melucuti pakaian Kuroko satu demi satu. Kuroko menutup matanya keras seraya ia merasakan lidah lihai Akashi menelusuri mulutnya, kedua lidah yang saling bertautan dan mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain yang akhrinya dimenangkan oleh Akashi. Saliva mulai turun dari sela-sela bibir mereka ke dagu Kuroko. Setelah cukup puas dan Akashi pun memberi jarak diantara mereka, Kuroko baru menyadari dirinya hanya tinggal memakai celana yang hampir lepas dari kedua pahanya.

"Seijuuro..." Panggil Kuroko dengan lemas.

"Kau sangat imut, Tetsuya." Akashi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan melepas celana dari tubuh si biru yang akhirnya meninggalkan Kuroko dengan baju baru lahirnya.

Jari lihai yang selalu dipakainya untuk memegang bola basket turun dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan yang berada diantara kedua kaki Kuroko.

"Sebentar."

Mata heterochromatic Akashi melirik Kuroko.

"Seijuuro masih memakai baju. Gak adil..." Ucapnya dengan rona di wajahnya dan pipi yang digembungkan manis. Akashi menuntun tangan Kuroko dan menempatkannya di kerah bajunya, "Lepaskan bajuku, Tetsuya." Dengan tangan yang gemetaran gugup Kuroko berusaha membuka kancing baju Akashi satu demi satu, selama Kuroko menjalani tugas yang diberikan – Akashi kembali menghujani yang di bawah dengan ciuman di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya.

Setelah baju itu lepas dari tubuh Akashi, si pria berambut merah itu langsung mengambil botol yang berisi _lube_ tadi yang sempat ia ambil dari laci dan menumpahkan isinya dengan banyak ke telapak tangannya, "Rileks, Tetsuya." Bibir ranum Kuroko pun dicium lagi olehnya, sementara jari-jari lihai menelusuri _pintu masuk_ Kuroko.

Satu jari pun masuk,

Kuroko menutup matanya erat.

Akashi menyeringai.

Jari telunjuk yang memasuki Kuroko menggeliat di dalam dan meraba-raba organ dalam secara lembut – merasakan jari Akashi yang berada di dalamnya, Kuroko hanya bisa tutup mata sambil menggenggam seprai.

"N-Ngh..."

Dua jari.

"Se-Seijuu- Hnn..."

Tiga jari.

"Seijuuro-"

Dengan tiga jari yang masuk kedalamnya dan saling bertautan itu, Kuroko mulai menggeliat dibawah tubuh Akashi yang sedari tadi menggerakan jarinya sambil menciumi tubuh jenjang Kuroko. Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang imut, membuat si-_seme_ menjadi lebih bergairah dan mulai menggerakan jarinya kedalam dan keluar dalam ritme yang tetap.

"Tetsuya..."

"Mmhhh..."

Suara desahan pun ia dapat.

Tiga jari yang berada di dalam itu terus berjelajah di dalam dan berusaha untuk mengurangi ke-ketatan di dalam agar saat dimasuki nanti sakit yang akan di terima Kuroko tak begitu besar. Tetapi saat jari-jari itu tak sengaja menyentuh area yang menjadi _pusat_ kenikmatan –

"Hyaaa!"

Kuroko terkejut dan spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Akashi menyeringai lebar.

Sebagai _pure Do-S_ – Akashi terus mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke tempat yang ia temukan tadi, "Se-Sei- Nghh... Tu-Tunggu, ja-jangan – mmmhh..." Kuroko pun tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan dari sela mulutnya sambil bergeliat – ada perasaan ingin jari-jari itu secepatnya keluar dan ada pun tidak.

"Se-Seijuuro..." Kuroko pun mengusap pipi Akashi, berharap akan mendapatkan perhatian dari si merah.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ce-Cepat... A-Aku-"

Tak perlu dibilang dua kali.

Akashi langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mengambil kaki Kuroko untuk ditempatkan di samping pinggangnya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil botol berisi _lube_ itu untuk membalur kenjantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah terekspos dan meminta perhatian. Akashi memposisikan dirinya tepat di lubang masuk pink Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Dan kejantanan Akashi pun memasuki Kuroko.

"Hn-Hghhh- Hyaa!"

Kuroko spontan menggenggam sprai dengan erat sampai kepalan tangannya berwarna putih.

Mata _baby blue_ yang memelas memandang mata heterochromatic yang berada di atasnya, Akashi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menuntun kedua tangan Kuroko untuk ditempatkan di punggungnya. Biarlah jika itu akan meninggalkan bekas. Akashi juga ingin berbagi kesakitan yang diterima Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..."

Akashi mulai bergerak dalam ritme yang tak terlalu pelan maupun cepat. Kuroko sesekali menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh Akashi dengan erat, desahan nikmat pun mulai keluar dari sela-sela mulut si biru. Melihat Kuroko yang sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Akashi yang berada di dalamnya – pria berambut merah itu mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Hgnnn... Se-Seijuuro..."

_Frame_ ranjang pun mulai berbunyi terantuk tembok karena pergerakan agresif, per yang berada di ranjang pun mulai berdecit karena massa yang di atas mulai bergerak dengan cepat.

"Te-Tetsuya..."

Pelukan Kuroko tadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi cakaran yang akan meninggalkan bekas di punggung Akashi. Si pemilik mata heterochromatic itu sesekali merintih sakit saat merasakan kuku Kuroko yang lama-lama mengelupas kulit punggung. Tangan yang sedari tadi memegang pinggang ramping Kuroko, salah satu dari kedua tangan itu sekarang menggenggam kejantanan milik Kuroko yang sudah keras dengan _pre-cum_ mulai keluar dari ujung.

"A-Aahh – "

Milik Kuroko pun mulai di usap dengan cepat.

"Hmm~ Tetsuya~"

Selagi pinggangnya sedang bekerja dengan ritme keluar-masuk yang stabil, lidahnya ia bawa ke-kedua puting pink milik Kuroko yang belum tersentuh sama sekali dan menjilatnya sedikit. Alhasil Kuroko terkejut dan kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya, melihat reaksi yang didapatkan, Akashi terus mengulumnya dengan sesekali menggigit dengan lembut. Setelah puas dengan itu, ia pun bergerak ke puting yang satunya lagi.

Kuroko sudah tak tahan.

Tubuh bergetar saking nikmatnya.

"Kau sudah tak tahan, Tetsuya? Kau ingin _keluar?_"

Melihat sosok Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai puncak ereksi, Akashi mempercepat pergerakan pinggang dan tangannya.

"Se-Seijuuro- A-Aku sudah-"

Kedua bibir itu ditutup dengan bibir lagi.

"_Ssst_ Tetsuya. Tunggu aku."

"Ta-Tapi- HYAA!"

Pandangan Kuroko sempat putih saat Akashi berhasil menyentuh bagian tertentu di dalamnya.

Suara kulit bertemu kulit, ranjang yang berdecit, nafas yang tak beraturan, cumbuan yang mereka tukar, desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir ranum adalah audio peneman malam ini. Seujujurnya Kuroko sudah tak kuat, ingin sekali ia melepaskan semuanya saat ini juga – tetapi tertahan karena tangan Akashi yang tadinya mengusap bagian bawahnya kini berhenti dan menggenggamnya erat dengan maksud menahan cairan yang ingin keluar dari dalam.

"Se-Seijuuro... Nghh... Kumohon!"

"Sebentar lagi – Ngh – Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Setelah beberapa dorongan kuat, Akashi pun melepaskan genggamannya dari Kuroko.

"Seijuuro!"

Cairan yang terus tertampung di dalamnya ia keluarkan dengan enaknya dan mengenai perutnya dan juga Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kuroko sambil menunggu cairan yang dikeluarkannya habis di dalam Kuroko. Si biru mencoba bernafas dengan tenang sambil merasakan cairan hangat Akashi memenuhi bagian dalam dirinya.

"Seijuuro..."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, "Hm?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

Seketika kejantanan yang tadinya sudah mulai loyo kini kembali mengeras.

"U-Umm... Seijuuro?"

"Sekali lagi ya."

"E-Eh?"

Akashi pun mulai bergerak lagi.

"Tu-Tungg- _Nghhh_!"

...

Konslet.

Pikiran kedua fujo itu konslet.

Asap imajiner bisa terlihat keluar dari kepala Nanami dan Miharu yang sekarang sudah memiliki wajah bagai kepiting rebus. Kedua pasang mata sedari tadi tak enyah dari layar laptop yang memancarkan adegan panas kedua pasangan _yaoi_ itu. Headset yang tadinya nyaman-nyaman saja sekarang rasanya ingin dicopot saking panasnya – tunggu. Mereka bingung apakah headsetnya yang panas atau mereka.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Miharu melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Na-Nam... Jalan-jalan keluar yuk..."

"U-Un... Itu ide bagus. Yuk."

Dengan kaki yang lemas kedua istri itu pun bersusah payah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah menutup laptop inosen itu dan menaruhnya dengan aman di almari yang tersedia di kamar.

Udara segar luar bisa membantu menenangkan mereka.

Dan hari ini –

Adalah hari yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Miharu dan Nanami pun mulai bingung wajah seperti apa yang harus mereka perlihatkan sesaat pulang nanti.

Ini akan canggung sekali.

Amat sangat canggung.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N;**

***heavy breathing* **

**Itu adalah lemon pertama yang pernah saya tulis dengan eksplisit. **

**Semoga itu tak seburuk apa yang saya bayangkan... **

_**Anyway**_**, selamat tahun baru dan saya persembahkan adengan panas duo homo merah-biru dari fandom Kurobas. **

**Moga saya makin kuat dan lihai bikin adegan lemon ya.**

**Love, Miharu Midorikawa.**


End file.
